


24/7

by Frostly



Series: 24/7 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, CEO Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Escort Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humour, Lots of Sex, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, believe me when i say this is just porn rolled in sappiness, but is it really pining, like a lot, lots of clothes stealing too, lots of sappiness, lots of soft looks™, there's literally no angst except for like one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Baekhyun might know Kyungsoo and his tastes a tad too well.





	24/7

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo,,,,,,, I am back! It's been a while, hasn't it? And I come bearing... PORN! 
> 
> This story was inspired by Chanyeol's photoshoot for Vogue Korea! When I first saw the previews my mind just _exploded_ with ideas! So many scenes flashed through my head, I just had to write something!!!  
> I mean are you? looking?? at [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dn_Tf3LUwAERbrx?format=jpg&name=large)??? And [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dn_UWMGV4AAi8WG?format=jpg&name=large)??? A BABY BOY!!!!! 
> 
> As always, thanks soooo much to my beta for helping me and listening to me! You are the best of the best, what would I do without you?  
> And also thanks to the other people who helped me! I appreciate it! 
> 
> A little disclaimer: in this fic there's daddy!kink but chansoo's relationship is far from a dom/sub or daddy/little one so don't expect something like that! This was my first time writing this kind of thing so it's mostly just me playing around with the kink! 
> 
> I'll leave you guys to your reading now, I hope you like this silly little story <3

Kyungsoo is doing his best to tune out his personal assistant’s rambling, especially since he’s currently trying to work his way through a disastrous branding strategy plan that was very kindly thrown in his face to fix just one hour before the final meet up with the client. The belief that CEOs don’t work is false and a myth. But when that same personal assistant is also your best friend of sixteen years then things get a little more complicated. Mainly because Byun Baekhyun knows that if he keeps it up long enough Kyungsoo will capitulate.

“Seriously Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun is saying, butt comfortably perched on Kyungsoo’s desk. Kyungsoo has long since given up trying to make him stop doing that. “Would it hurt to get your nose out of client pitches once in a while and bury it in… I don’t know, a hot ass?”

Kyungsoo looks up at that, unimpressed. “Baekhyun.”

“What? Am I wrong?” Baekhyun presses on. “You haven’t gotten some action in ages, you’ve just been sitting in your chair doing work, sad and blue-balled.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest but Baekhyun beats him to it. “Don’t try to deny it,” he says, pointedly raising his eyebrows. “Since the 23th of April, to be precise. It’s October.”

“What the fuck? How do youー”

“Remember as your PA I have access to your records and to statements of your accounts.” Baekhyun gives him a cheeky smile. “Also you should start using your private phone number more instead of the one of your office.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “We are _not_ having this conversation right now,” he says and turns back to his file.

“We never do!” Baekhyun retorts with an exasperated sigh.

A beat of silence, Kyungsoo crosses a graph out.  

“Listen,” Baekhyun starts and oh no, he’s using _that_ voice, the one he knows makes him win every time. “There’s nothing wrong with being single or not hooking up, I’m not judging you for that,” he plays with the cuff of his white shirt. “It’s just… I know that being the CEO of a successful agency is hard work, I’m with you everyday so I _know,_ ” there go the puppy eyes. “And it’s admirable that you’re so passionate about what you do but you also tend to lose yourself in it and I worry about you.”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo tries to say but he’s once again interrupted by Baekhyun.

“You need to unwind a little, okay?” he says. “I swear I have the perfect person for you, I met him at that charity event you couldn’t go to because of the meeting in Japan. He’s very charming, a little younger, and when I looked him up I found out he’s in the top 5 favourites.”

Kyungsoo stares at him with a confused frown. “Top 5 favourites?” he repeats and then it dawns on him. “Wait, are you talking about some kind of… of escort service?” he asks in disbelief.

“Yes, yes, but it’s perfect for you!” Baekhyun hurries to explain. “You schedule a time and a day, you meet up, have fun,” he says, tone cajoling. “No strings attached, just what you need!”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at his best friend. “Exactly how long have you been planning this?”

“A while,” Baekhyun shrugs nonchalant. “But believe me, the guy is _so_ your type.”

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Listen, Baek, I don’t think this isー”

“Please,” Baekhyun insists, cupping Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and squishing his cheeks. “C’mon it’ll be nice and it’ll do you good, please for me, please please pleaseー”

“Oh my god, _fine_.” Kyungsoo relents, if only to make Baekhyun stop. “Fine, I’ll try this… escort thing.”

“Great,” Baekhyun beams and drops a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead, dodging a smack to his chest before releasing him and standing up. “I’ll arrange a first meeting. Friday after work is okay with you?”

“Yes, whatever, now get out of my sight.” Kyungsoo tells him, going back to the awful strategy plan.

Baekhyun chuckles triumphantly and walks out of Kyungsoo’s office, closing the door behind himself.

 

Δ

 

Friday finds Kyungsoo in his penthouse, sitting on one of his couches in the living room, waiting. That morning Baekhyun had told him he’d already given Kyungsoo’s address to the escort, Chanyeol, and that he’d be arriving at five p.m. sharp, so Kyungsoo had had all the time to come back home and take a nice shower, settling to wear a pair of casual dark pants and a white shirt from his walk-in closet. No use in dressing in anything too fancy, this was going to be a one time only thing anyway. Just to appease Baekhyun and show him he tried.

Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s best friend in the whole world, has been with him since high school and has remained by his side through thick and thin, taking up the position as his personal assistant and doing a damn good job at it. Kyungsoo loves him to death but he knows very well that Baekhyun is sometimes prone to get worked up and melodramatic, especially when he thinks someone he loves needs his “special care”, and Kyungsoo’s current “situation”, as Baekhyun put it, is one of those times.

It might be true that Kyungsoo’s been too focused on his work lately, but he’s busy running an agency so he doesn’t exactly get time off. Also there’s been all those meetings for the advertising campaigns for that client from Japan, their biggest one yet, so he’s hardly had a moment to breathe in between flights and conference rooms.

And yeah, he might also have been off the dating scene for a couple of years now but he’s had his share of hook ups. Maybe not in the last few months but he’s hardly “sad and blue-balled”. That still stings by the way, at least he always agrees to go out for drinks when Baekhyun and Yixing call him so it's not like he is some kind of recluse.

Kyungsoo is interrupted in his thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

He’s just gonna meet this Chanyeol guy, have a nice chat and then wish him a good life and never see him again, he thinks as he stands up and walks to the door.

Except what he sees when he swings it open makes him stop short.

The first thing he registers is legs, long legs going on for miles in light washed jeans that hug them just right, and then a broad chest clad in an oversized sweater mostly hidden under a big violet bomber jacket.

Then Kyungsoo looks up and he’s met by curls of light blonde hair falling softly just above wide, dark brown eyes and a plump mouth drawn up into the sweetest smile.

“Mr Do Kyungsoo?” says a deep, warm voice and Kyungsoo swallows. Baekhyun might know him and his tastes a tad too well.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “That’s me,” he says and holds the door open wider, stepping aside. “But just Kyungsoo is fine… you must be Chanyeol?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers as he walks in. “Your friend Baekhyun gave me your address.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo says distractedly, unable to tear his eyes away from Chanyeol. He mentally shakes himself. “You can take your shoes off and put them in here,” he instructs as he shows Chanyeol the hidden closet on the right. “Your jacket too.”

“Alright,” Chanyeol says as he slides a backpack off his shoulders. “Does this go in there too or do I just leave it here by the entrance?” he asks with a tilt of his head and Kyungsoo is hit by the urge to run his fingers through that soft looking hair.

He reaches for the backpack instead. “Let me,” he says. “We can put it in the closet too.” Their fingers brush.

“I’m sorry I’m not very… presentable, I guess.” Chanyeol tells him sheepishly as he takes off his shoes and jacket. “I came here straight from class and I didn’t have time to change,” he winces.

Kyungsoo turns to him, brow pinched. “Class?” he asks. “If five isn’t a good time for you we can always meet later next time,” he offers and promptly bites his lip, inwardly berating himself. Next time?

All is forgotten when Chanyeol gifts him with a smile to rival the sun, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Really?” he says. “Thank you so much, even just one hour later is fine, I live near campus anyway.”

“No problem.” Kyungsoo says, a little dazed, and guides Chanyeol to one of the couches.

Chanyeol is looking around himself, taking everything in with his mouth parted slightly in awe, and a small amused smile stretches Kyungsoo’s lips when he has to give a little tug to his arm to make him sit down.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says embarrassed as he perches on the edge of the couch, lowering his gaze. “It’s just… this must be the most beautiful house I’ve ever seen.”

Kyungsoo’s smile widens.“Thank you,” he takes a seat beside Chanyeol. “That makes me very happy to hear, I decorated it with care.”

“I can see that.” Chanyeol tells him with a sweet smile, lifting his head, and their eyes meet.

Chanyeol is so pretty. Kyungsoo is in trouble.

“So,” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “You said you came directly from class? Are you a student?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods, putting his hands on his lap. “I study Natural Sciences at Seoul National University.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “That’s impressive,” he says and Chanyeol shakes his head, flustered.

“What about you?” Chanyeol asks, quickly turning the attention on Kyungsoo. “Are you a businessman? Lawyer?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I own an advertising agency.”

“Now that’s impressive,” Chanyeol says with a grin. “Especially since you don’t… um, you don’t look that…” he trails off with a wince. “Usually the people who ask for my service are… older,” he finishes, looking endearingly embarrassed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kyungsoo chuckles, entirely charmed. “I’m thirty-three.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nods. “I’m twenty-two.”

“This wasn’t my idea, the whole escort thing,” Kyungsoo tells him. “It was actually my best friend’s, you know, Baekhyun. He says I’m too caught up in my work and need to ‘relearn how to have fun’,” he huffs out.

Chanyeol turns more bodily towards him. “Well, obviously owning an agency can’t be easy,” he hums. “But I’m sure we can have lots of fun, you and I,” he says with that sweet smile and his head tilt and Kyungsoo isn’t sure he’s ever wanted to kiss someone as much as he wants to kiss Chanyeol right now.

They talk more after that. Chanyeol is lovely, genuinely interested in what Kyungsoo says and he’s also funny, pulling a chuckle out of Kyungsoo more than once as he tells him about his studies and some of his interests. Kyungsoo realizes that he’s actually having a very nice time.

“About our possibile arrangement,” Chanyeol says then. “A client can book me for a maximum of two months and during that time I will be devoted to that client only. After those two months are up the client is free to ask for an extension, if desired.”

Kyungsoo nods.

“So that means I can be all yours, if you want.” Chanyeol tells him with a little grin. “And you can call me whenever you need, but since I do have to study and attend classes I have the liberty to say no.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo hurries to say. “We could always schedule a set of days we are both available, I’m quite busy too.”

Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle. “We could do that, sure.”

Their eyes lock.

“And um,” Chanyeol continues and his voice gets lower, softer. “I’m sure you’re aware that our meetings can also include sex.”

Kyungsoo flashes hot. “Yes.”

“So if that’s something you could be interested in…” Chanyeol trails off.

Kyungsoo is hit by the loveliest scent as he finds himself leaning closer and closer to Chanyeol, as if a magnet is pulling them both in. Chanyeol is even more pretty up close.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol stops centimeters away from Kyungsoo’s mouth, hot puffs of breath hitting skin as he speaks. “This isn’t really protocol…” he bites his lip.

Kyungsoo grabs him by the nape and pulls him into a kiss.

The first slide of their lips is like a balm to Kyungsoo and he relishes in the taste he discovers when Chanyeol so readily parts for him, licking into his mouth and eagerly swallowing the soft sound that slips out.

Kyungsoo soon finds himself drunk on the hot curling of their tongues and the sweet, sweet way Chanyeol just melts against him, letting out breathy little sounds. Kyungsoo just has to hold him tighter to his chest, arms wrapping around his waist as he sinks more into the couch. It makes Chanyeol squirm, hands trapped in between them.

Kyungsoo cups Chanyeol’s jaw and traces the shape of his lips with a wet lick, Chanyeol dazely following the movement and trying to capture his tongue. “You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” Kyungsoo murmurs huskily as he pulls away.

Chanyeol whimpers and nods his head. “Yes,” he says and slides a hand down Kyungsoo’s chest to his crotch. “Let me,” he whispers and Kyungsoo can do nothing but swallow and spread his legs in invitation.

Chanyeol crawls off the couch and onto the floor, kneeling in between Kyungsoo’s legs, and doesn’t waste any time in unbuckling the belt and unzipping his pants. He lets out a wanton moan as he takes out Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock and meets his eyes right before wrapping his lips around the head.

Kyungsoo gasps at the instant wash of Chanyeol’s tongue over the tip, skillfully massaging the frenulum before sliding down his shaft, Chanyeol’s hot, wet mouth sucking him in.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Kyungsoo moans when Chanyeol sinks all the way to the base of his cock and swallows, hands going to fist Chanyeol’s thick hair. It’s just as soft as Kyungsoo imagined.

Chanyeol pulls up and starts swirling his tongue around the head, moaning when Kyungsoo’s hips bucks into his mouth.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” Kyungsoo pants and Chanyeol wraps his lips tighter around him, fingers circling the shaft and pumping fast as he sucks with dirty, sloppy sounds.

It’s been a long time and Kyungsoo won’t last, not with Chanyeol taking him so beautifully, and he tries to choke out a warning.

“B-Baby, I’m… I’m gonnaー”  

Chanyeol lifts his eyes to meet his and then closes them again, increasing the speed of his hand as he starts fluttering the tip of his tongue against the slit, relentlessly.  

Kyungsoo’s hips jerk and it only takes a few more pumps before he’s coming in Chanyeol’s mouth with a punched out moan. Chanyeol milks his orgasm until Kyungsoo goes soft, swallowing everything down before pulling off with one last suck.

He looks up at Kyungsoo with a smile after, lips swollen and spit slick, cheeks flushed and hair a mess from Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“Come here.” Kyungsoo says hoarsely and pulls him up into his lap, crashing their mouths together and hastily opening his jeans, taking Chanyeol’s cock in his hand.

Chanyeol squirms when Kyungsoo swipes his thumb over the head, digging into the slit, and breaks away from the kiss with a whimper when Kyungsoo starts to handfuck him, tight and fast, arms going to circle Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he pants against his ear.

“You did so good,” Kyungsoo tells him as he squeezes his cock, flicks his wrist at the head. “You’re _so_ good, baby,” and Chanyeol mewls, buries his face against his neck, wetly  smearing his lips there.

Pretty, strained moans tumble out of Chanyeol’s mouth as he comes, spilling all over Kyungsoo’s hand and shirt. Kyungsoo continues to stroke him languidly long after his orgasm has died down, only stopping when Chanyeol starts whimpering from the oversensitivity.

Then Kyungsoo turns his head and takes Chanyeol’s mouth into a slow kiss, tenderly parting his lips with soft brushes of his tongue and licking inside.

They stay like this for a while, Chanyeol slumped on top of him until Kyungsoo maneuvers him to make him lie down on the couch.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kyungsoo gets up and goes to the bathroom, washing his hands in the sink and switching his soiled shirt to one of the plain t-shirts he keeps in the closet there. He also takes out a washcloth, putting it under warm water before walking back to the couch, sitting on the edge.

Chanyeol sighs contently when Kyungsoo starts cleaning him up, wiping him down and under his sweater, and turns into the hand that’s cupping the side of his face, leaving soft small kisses on the palm and fingers.

Kyungsoo feels warmth spreading in his chest and smiles, pressing his thumb against Chanyeol’s lips. “Aren’t you precious?” he murmurs. “I think I’ll keep you.”

Chanyeol rewards him with a grin. So sweet.

When Kyungsoo is done cleaning and has tucked him back into his jeans again, Chanyeol sits up and takes his phone out of his pocket. “I better go,” he says with a wince, standing up.

Kyungsoo nods understandingly and guides Chanyeol to the entrance, taking his bomber jacket for him as Chanyeol slips his sneakers on.  

“So I’ll see you next week?” Chanyeol asks with a smile as he takes the jacket from him.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo answers with a smile of his own, turning Chanyeol around and helping him slide his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Perfect,” Chanyeol says and steps out when Kyungsoo opens the door for him, stopping at the threshold. “Baekhyun gave me your number, so I’ll text you to arrange the day and time.” 

Kyungsoo nods in affirmation but neither makes a move to leave, standing in front of each other, eyes locked, the air tense.

“Come here.” Kyungsoo says at last and fists the front of Chanyeol’s jacket to yank him down into another kiss, feeling him smile into it.

They part again, panting, and Kyungsoo gives a light push to Chanyeol’s chest to put some distance between them before he can get tempted to drag him back into the house and up to his bedroom.

Chanyeol licks his lips, heavy-lidded, and finally steps back into the hallway. “Um,” he says. “I’ll see you, then,” he gives one last smile. “Bye.”

“Bye, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo echoes and watches him walk to the elevator and step inside before closing the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

Yes. Kyungsoo is definitely in trouble.

 

Δ

 

The next day Kyungsoo leaves the agency building to get lunch with Baekhyun.

Big mistake.

“So,” Baekhyun says gleefully, obnoxiously clinging to Kyungsoo’s arm. He knows it gets on Kyungsoo’s nerves and he loves it. “How did it go yesterday?”

Kyungsoo is certain he’s been dying to ask him about it since he first came into the office at eight o’clock.

“It went okay.” Kyungsoo answers in a level voice.

It’s not that Kyungsoo wants to keep his and Chanyeol’s first meeting a secret, he just doesn’t want to give Baekhyun the chance to gloat.

Baekhyun scoffs. “It went _okay_. That’s it?” he says miffed.

Kyungsoo shrugs.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “I don’t believe you, if you hadn’t liked Chanyeol you would have given me some bullshit excuse about trying but things not working out first thing this morning,” he gets up into Kyungsoo’s face.

“ _Baek_.”

“How was Chanyeol, by the way? He’s just what you like, isn’t he?” he says with a smirk. “Tall, sweet, very handsome but also looks like a puppy?”

Images of the gorgeous smiles Chanyeol had given him all afternoon yesterday, his big eyes turning into crescents, resurface into Kyungsoo’s mind and something must change in his expression because Baekhyun’s eyes light up in triumph.

“ _Aha_!” he exclaims. “I knew it, you are _so_ predictable, I bet you melted into a puddle of goo as soon as you saw him.”

Damnit.

Kyungsoo shrugs Baekhyun off his arm with a huff and is about to object to that when he’s stopped by the sound of his phone beeping with text notifications in the inner pocket of his jacket. He quickly draws it out, glad to take the out, and frowns when he sees it’s an unknown number.

The frown is quickly replaced by a smile when he reads the texts.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Hello, I checked my schedule again_

_and I have afternoons and nights free on_

_Monday and Wednesday from 4 pm._

 

_On Fridays we can meet from 6 pm._

_Is that okay with you?_

 

_This is Chanyeol, by the way._

 

Kyungsoo starts typing out a reply but the chat is hidden by Baekhyun shoving his head at the screen.

“Ah, he’s cute even through text,” he cooes. “I should congratulate myself.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, good job Baek.” Kyungsoo tells him, nudging him away with his elbow. A barista calls out their order right in that moment. “Now go take that before I fire you.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “ _Sure_ ,” he cackles and heads to the counter.

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue at him and turns to his phone.

 

**_From: Chanyeol_**

_Hello, I checked my schedule again_

_and I have afternoons and nights free on_

_Monday and Wednesday from 4 pm._

 

_On Fridays we can do from 6 pm._

_Is that okay with you?_

 

_This is Chanyeol, by the way._

 

**_From: Me_**

_Absolutely._

_On Mondays I leave the office_

_at around 4.30 so you can come over at 5._

 

**_From: Chanyeol_ **

_Perfect._

_We can see each other during the weekend_

_too but we have to arrange that beforehand._

 

**_From: Me_ **

_No problem._

_See you on Monday, then._

 

**_From: Chanyeol_ **

_See you on Monday_

_I hope you have a good day :)_

 

**_From: Me_ **

_You too, Chanyeol._

 

Kyungsoo smiles down at his phone before tucking it back inside his pocket, Baekhyun returning in that moment and handing him his sandwich and drink.

“So,” he says as they exits the café. “You’re going to see each other again?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo answers, smile still in place.

“I’m glad.” Baekhyun tells him with a smile of his own. “Chanyeol is a good guy.”

They start making the walk back to the agency when something catches Kyungsoo’s eye.

“Wait,” he tells Baekhyun and stops walking.

“Mh?”

Kyungsoo steps closer to the stationery shop to his left, peering inside the window. “You… you go ahead,”  he says and thrusts his lunch into Baekhyun’s hands. “I’ll catch up to you.”

“What? Why?”

“I gotta… buy something.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him. “At a stationery shop?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo says and pulls the shop’s glass door open.

“All of a sudden?”

“I need a new pen.” Kyungsoo says dismissively before shooing Baekhyun away. “Come on, go, I’ll catch up to you later.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun sighs, eyes rolling. “You’re so damn weird sometimes,” he mumbles as he tries to balance their two drinks in the crook of his elbow. “Remember you have to meet the account managers at three,” he tells him in a stern voice and walks away.

Kyungsoo enters the shop and looks around himself before spotting what he saw displayed in the window.

It’s a metal keychain with the image of a sleeping Rilakkuma on the charm. It reminds Kyungsoo of Chanyeol enthusiastically telling him about his obsession with the Japanese character and he smiles, fingering the small gadget hanging from the display.

Kyungsoo hesitates.

Would it be too weird to present Chanyeol with a gift after only the first meeting? Inappropriate?

Kyungsoo bites his lip, the charm enclosed in his palm, but then shrugs. Nothing wrong with a little trinket. Harmless.

He takes the keychain and walks up to the counter, paying quickly before he can change his mind.

 

Δ

 

On Monday afternoon, Chanyeol rings the doorbell at exactly five o’clock and Kyungsoo sets down the bread he was going to use for a sandwich to go answer the door.

“Hello.” Chanyeol greets him with a smile.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo says. The tip of Chanyeol’s nose is red from the cold, so are his cheeks, and his hair is windswept. Kyungsoo’s smile widens just a little more.

“You came straight from class, right?” he asks as he lets him in, and like last time, slides the backpack off Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Did you walk?”

“Managed to go home to freshen up and took the subway,” Chanyeol says, shrugging off his jacket and hopping on one foot to untie his shoes. “It’s fifteen minutes from campus,” he puts everything in the closet.

“Did you eat?” Kyungsoo asks as he makes way to the living room, Chanyeol shuffling close behind.

“Kinda? I only had time for a snack in between lessons earlier.”

Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol, frowning. “Come on, I’ll make you something,” and takes Chanyeol’s wrist to pull him towards the kitchen.

“Um,” Chanyeol hesitates. “Are you sure? It’s really no problem.”

“And what? Let you starve until dinner?” Kyungsoo huffs as he makes Chanyeol sit down at the marble kitchen island. “Besides, I was making something for myself anyway, but I’m not really hungry,” he goes back to the sandwich he was making. “Is a sandwich okay? Roast beef.”

Chanyeol nods eagerly.

Kyungsoo opens the fridge. “Do you want mayonnaise too?” he asks.

“Yes, please.”

Kyungsoo smiles to himself and takes the mayonnaise and a bottle of water. He cuts a few slices of tomato and puts them on each piece of bread before adding a big helping of roast beef and squeezing mayonnaise on top.

Chanyeol watches him work in silence and gives him a big smile when he slides the plate over to him.

“Thank you,” he murmurs and takes a big bite out of the sandwich, sighing as he chews. “Wow, this is amazing.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and rounds the island to stand beside Chanyeol’s stool, resting an elbow on the counter. “I think this is more the hunger talking than anything else.”

Chanyeol huffs out a laugh and takes another bite, mayonnaise smearing on his upper lip.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo murmurs and reaches for a napkin to dab it off, startling Chanyeol.

“Oh.” Chanyeol utters, fingers touching his lips as his cheeks pinken. “Thank you.”

They’re quiet as Chanyeol keeps eating. It isn’t awkward, Chanyeol not seeming to mind Kyungsoo looking at him, probably because he’s used to all his clients ogling and groping him day and night.

Kyungsoo flinches when the thought hits him and he immediately tears his eyes away. He doesn’t want to come across as a sleazy asshole.

Chanyeol pops the last bite of sandwich into his mouth and brushes the crumbs off his hands before stretching his arms with a satisfied grunt.

“That was really good,” he sighs, looking a little sleepy.

Kyungsoo smiles and uncaps the bottle of water, pouring some into a glass that he hands to Chanyeol. “Do you want to lie down on the couch? Watch some TV?”

Chanyeol nods as he downs the glass of water and then stands up to follow Kyungsoo to the couch where he sits down and waits for Kyungsoo to do the same before stretching his legs and resting his head on his lap.

It takes Kyungsoo off guard and his heart skips a beat but he ignores it, taking the remote and switching the television on.

“What do you want to watch?” he asks.

“Anything is good, I don’t mind,” Chanyeol hums, suppressing a yawn, and Kyungsoo settles on a movie rerun.

They fall silent again.

Kyungsoo soon finds himself unable to focus on the movie, not with Chanyeol’s warm weight on his legs, the rise and fall of his chest with every breath and the quiet chuckles he lets out when something funny happens on the screen.

He can’t help himself and slides a hand through Chanyeol’s blonde hair, feeling the soft strands slipping through his fingers as he starts petting his head, Chanyeol slowly growing more and more relaxed until Kyungsoo realizes he’s fallen asleep.

He takes the remote then and mutes the television before carefully leaning over Chanyeol’s form and taking the tablet he had left on the glass table earlier, setting it on the armrest so as not to bother Chanyeol.

Two hours pass by just like this, peacefully, and Kyungsoo manages to get a lot of work done, even finalizing a few top-priority plans, hand still buried in Chanyeol’s hair.

It’s pleasant, comfortable.

Kyungsoo is sending a confirmation email when Chanyeol starts to stir, stretching himself slowly before sitting up and turning to look at Kyungsoo, blinking groggily up at him.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asks, voice raspy, and rubs his eyes.

Kyungsoo locks the tablet and puts it back on the table. “You did.”

Chanyeol winces. “I’m so sorry,” he says, lips pursing into a guilty pout.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo assures him. “Actually _I’m_ the one who’s sorry… guess I’m boring enough to make you fall asleep,” he chuckles, a little self deprecatingly.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “ _No_ ,” he shakes his head furiously. “No, no absolutely not, you’re great, I just… I’m just a little tired,” he grimaces. “Classes have been a little hectic lately.”

Kyungsoo nods, only a little reassured, and Chanyeol slides closer to him. “You’re great,” he repeats and kisses him.

It pulls a groan out of Kyungsoo’s mouth and he realizes just how much he’s missed this after only that one time, parting his lips and returning the kiss readily. He licks into Chanyeol’s mouth and starts leaning down against the couch as their tongues brush and curl around each other, sparking a fire low in Kyungsoo’s abdomen.

Kyungsoo brings a hand to Chanyeol’s waist as he sucks on his tongue, squeezing tight when that makes a strangled moan catch in Chanyeol’s throat.

Chanyeol moves to rest one knee on each side of Kyungsoo, but just as he’s about to press their crotches together his stomach rumbles loudly and he tears away from the kiss, wide-eyed.

“Oh my god,” he breathes, cheeks burning in embarrassment, and buries his face against Kyungsoo’s chest. “I can’t believe it.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, endeared, and lifts Chanyeol’s chin with the crook of his finger. “It’s okay,” he dismisses. “It’s almost time for dinner anyway.”

“I am so sorry, I am never like this,” Chanyeol apologizes as he sits up, gaze lowered. “I swear I’m worth the money.”

Kyungsoo frowns. He doesn’t like that. “Don’t say that,” he reprimands, cupping Chanyeol’s jaw in his hand. “You’re just hungry, you didn’t eat properly today,” and pulls him into another kiss.

Chanyeol melts into it.

They break apart, panting slightly, Kyungsoo thumbing at the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth.

“I don’t have enough to make dinner,” he says. “But we could order in?”

Chanyeol nods, a smile stretching his lips.

“Chinese?”

“Deal.”

 

They decide to order a bit of everything, exchanging boxes of take out and sharing bites, all the while learning bits and pieces of each other. Kyungsoo talks about his parents living in Jeju while Chanyeol tells him about his mom and her restaurant.

“She makes a mean carbonara,” he says and takes the piece of pork Kyungsoo is offering him with his chopsticks in his mouth. “I actually used to wait tables there.”

Kyungsoo hums. “Helping out to earn some pocket money?”

“Not exactly,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “My mom couldn't afford to pay more employees so I worked there for free.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why but he finds that unexpectedly cute.

Chanyeol gives him a small smile. “I stopped when I started working as an escort, though. Even if my company charges me a certain percentage of what I earn, the money is still good and mom was able to hire professional help with that,” he says, stirring his noodles. “I make enough to be able to live comfortably. I can pay for my tuition, bills and I can also help my family. I mean, I don’t really have much money for anything else but that’s fine.”

Kyungsoo nods, watching him eat. “How is it, handling work and studies at the same time?”

“I manage,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I mean, escorting does take a lot of my time, sometimes I have to put off studying to meet with clients but it’s worked till now. It’s a good enough deal.”

Kyungsoo’s brow pinches. “Well, you don’t have to prioritize me, just tell me when you need some time off,” he says honestly, making Chanyeol smile, and a comfortable silence falls upon them as they continue eating.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol groans later, pushing away a box of fried rice. “This was all so good, but I’ll explode if I eat another bite.”

Kyungsoo can do nothing but agree. “We definitely ordered too much,” he sighs and then stands to clean up. Chanyeol does too, wrapping leftovers and putting them in the fridge.

When they’re done, Chanyeol leans his elbows on the countertop, chin in his hands. “I know I’ve said this before, but I really like your house,” he says, looking around.

Kyungsoo turns to him with a smile. “It’s mostly living room and kitchen here. Do you want to see upstairs?” he asks.

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. “Yeah.”

Kyungsoo guides him up the wooden staircase then, giving a little tour of his office, bathrooms and guest bedrooms, Chanyeol following close behind with the same look of awe that he had on the first day.

“And this is my bedroom,” Kyungsoo announces as he opens the door to the master bedroom at the end of one hallway, stepping aside to allow Chanyeol past.  

“Wow,” Chanyeol breathes as he walks up to the floor-to-ceiling sliding window doors. “The view here is even prettier than the one downstairs.”

“That’s the terrace,” Kyungsoo says, stepping beside Chanyeol. “Over there is the master bathroom and that door leads to the walk-in closet,” he tells him, pointing.

Chanyeol nods and goes to sit on the edge of Kyungsoo’s king sized bed. “I love it.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo smiles and moves to sit beside Chanyeol but stops when he sees the gift he had bought at the stationery shop sitting on top of his desk.

He’d completely forgotten about that.

“By the way,” he says, taking the gift and putting it in Chanyeol’s hands, who looks up at him in confusion. “I bought you this the other day.”

“You did what?” Chanyeol asks with a small, baffled smile. “You know you’re not my sugar daddy, right?” he chuckles as he looks down at the small package in his hands.

“Can’t I buy gifts for my baby boy anyway?” Kyungsoo teases, cupping the side of Chanyeol’s face and lifting it up.

Chanyeol’s eyes darken at that, and Kyungsoo leans down to brush their lips together. Lightly, teasing.  

“Besides, it’s just a little thing. I saw it and it reminded me of you, so I bought it.”

Chanyeol licks his lips, looking back at the gift, and carefully opens it on one end, letting what’s inside fall onto his open palm.

A gasp.

“It’s…” Chanyeol breathes, mouth parting in surprise, eyes wide. “It’s Rilakkuma. I love Rilakkuma.”

“I know, you told me on Friday.” Kyungsoo says, stroking his thumb over Chanyeol’s cheekbone. “Do you like it?”

“I _love_ it.” Chanyeol says, clasping his fingers over the small keychain before putting it inside his jeans pocket and snaking his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of himself.

“Thank you,” he says and crashes their lips together, hands buried in Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo doesn’t waste any time to thrust his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth and twist it around the other, greedily licking over teeth, the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol breaks away then and brings his mouth to Kyungsoo’s ear, warm breath tickling skin. “Thank you, daddy,” he whispers hotly and Kyungsoo chokes on a breath.

“Fuck.”

Kyungsoo clasps Chanyeol’s sides and moves him further up the bed, following on his knees. He dips down to reclaim Chanyeol’s mouth and slips his hands under his sweater, raking his fingers up. Chanyeol arches with a stuttered breath when Kyungsoo’s thumbs catch on his nipples.

“Let’s get this off.” Kyungsoo husks and tugs the sweater off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Chanyeol is looking up at him, a pretty flush already on his cheeks and eyes heavy, and Kyungsoo cups his jaw, brushes a thumb against those glistening pink lips, following their shape. He presses it down when they part ever so slightly and the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue sneaks out to give a little lick.

“Baby, baby.” Kyungsoo says as he lets his hand trail down Chanyeol’s firm chest and his stomach, watching as the muscles quiver under his touch, and hooks his fingers just inside the waistband of his jeans and underwear, resting them there. Chanyeol whines, squirming.

“Daddy…”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a moment and then dips down to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s stomach before biting down and sucking hard, making Chanyeol exhale sharply. He works the skin until he’s satisfied he’s going to leave a distinct, dark mark and then trails up, leaving a pathway of red bruises the shape of his mouth.

Kyungsoo only stops when he reaches one of Chanyeol’s nipples to give it a lick with the flat of his tongue, Chanyeol letting out a choked off moan and burying his fingers back in Kyungsoo’ hair, gripping the strands.

Kyungsoo smiles against Chanyeol’s skin and takes the nipple into his mouth, teasingly circling his tongue just around it before biting down on it, making Chanyeol stutter out a breath.

Chanyeol can do nothing but squirm and gasp loudly as Kyungsoo stays just like that for a long time, sucking on the nub, nipping and tugging at it sharply, all the while flicking his thumb at the other nipple, twisting it with two fingers.

“Please, daddy.” Chanyeol begs in a whine, gripping Kyungsoo’s hair harder, seemingly unsure whether he’s trying to push Kyungsoo away or pull him in closer.

Kyungsoo sucks on the nipple again, dragging it with him as he pulls away, and Chanyeol gulps in a breath when it finally slips out of his mouth.

“You’re so sensitive, baby.” Kyungsoo says, licking his lips, and slides a hand down to Chanyeol’s crotch, feeling his hard cock strain against his jeans. He pops the button and opens the zip, slipping his fingers inside Chanyeol’s underwear, a mess of precum, and easing the pressure on his cock as it slides out, making Chanyeol sigh.

“Could you come just like this?” Kyungsoo wonders out loud as he pulls his hand away, settling it on the now swollen and red nipple, shiny with spit.

“Oh n-no, please.” Chanyeol sobs out.

Kyungsoo hums and directs his attention to the other nipple, tonguing at it before suckling it between his lips and biting down relentlessly to make it just as raw and puffy.

Chanyeol is a mess under him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as tremulous little noises fall out of his lips, swollen from him biting on them. He’s bucking his hips up, desperately trying to rub his cock against Kyungsoo’s stomach to get any friction he can, smearing precum all over his shirt.

Kyungsoo releases the stiff nub and starts lapping at it, eyes trained on Chanyeol’s face. “You’re so incredibly gorgeous,” he murmurs and Chanyeol keens, fingers still holding tight onto Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Please... please,” he strains to get out, breath laboured and hips stuttering. “ _Daddy_.”

Kyungsoo feels his hard cock throb almost painfully in his pants. “Okay,” Kyungsoo tells him, finally pulling away from Chanyeol’s nipples and petting his flank. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take good care of you.”

Chanyeol whines.

Kyungsoo drags his head up and kisses him, tasting Chanyeol’s moans right from his mouth, their sound muffled by the messy tangling of their tongues. He snakes a hand between them and takes Chanyeol’s cock, fucking him with deliberate strokes that steals Chanyeol’s breath.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Kyungsoo coaxes Chanyeol who whimpers helplessly, weakly nodding his head.

Kyungsoo speeds up, pumping hard and fast, squeezing at the head, and Chanyeol can only gasp and pant against Kyungsoo’s lips as he fucks desperately into his hand.

“Come on, then.” Kyungsoo breathes and Chanyeol does just that, arches his back and comes with a whining moan, long and drawn out as he spurts again and again all over Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo works him through his orgasm, lips pressed to the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw and relishing in the vibrations he can feel there, until Chanyeol goes limp on the bed, hands falling from Kyungsoo’s hair.  

Kyungsoo leaves kisses to his jaw and neck as Chanyeol regains his breath and then sits up on his knees, unceremoniously wiping his soiled hand on his shirt before undoing his belt and fly and taking his cock out of his slacks.

Chanyeol opens his eyes and watches as Kyungsoo pulls at his shaft, swipes his thumb over the head, his breathing speeding up. He brings a trembling finger to his lips.

“H-Here.”

Kyungsoo groans and moves closer to level his crotch with Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol immediately parts his lips to allow Kyungsoo’s cock past and laves his tongue over the head, digging the tip into the slit.

Kyungsoo lets his head fall forward with a moan and strokes himself faster until it just becomes too much and he comes, breath caught in his throat as he groans, helpless, Chanyeol sucking at him relentlessly and swallowing everything down to the last drop.

Kyungsoo lets his cock slip out of Chanyeol’s mouth then and flops down on top of him, panting against his neck.

When he’s regained his breath, Kyungsoo sits up and looks down at Chanyeol, who has closed his eyes.

“How are you feeling, baby?” he asks tenderly, brushing Chanyeol’s bangs out of his eyes.

Chanyeol nods slowly in answer, not opening his eyes. Kyungsoo smiles.

“Okay,” he says and drops a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead before climbing off the bed and going to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

Inside, Kyungsoo dumps the shirt in the hamper and goes to the sink to wash his hands, looking into the big mirror and smiling at the way he looks right now, hair a mess and lips kiss-swollen. Traces of Chanyeol.

He dries his hands and takes one of the smaller towels to clean Chanyeol with, wetting it and going back into the bedroom to find Chanyeol right where he left him.

Kyungsoo sits down beside him and silently starts wiping him clean, looking at him.

Chanyeol isn’t asleep yet but he does look exhausted, apparently too worn out to even try and stand up. It’s been years since Kyungsoo has let someone sleep in his bed with him, but right now he doesn’t have the heart to move Chanyeol. To be completely honest, he doesn’t even want to, so Chanyeol will have to sleep here tonight. The thought makes something warm curl in Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo calls him softly.

It takes a second, but Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes to look at him.

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile down at him. “At what time do you have to wake up tomorrow?”

“Eight.” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nods in understanding and Chanyeol closes his eyes again. “Come on, we have to get you out of these jeans.”

Chanyeol pouts at the words and it makes Kyungsoo chuckle “You don’t have to move too much, just help me a little.”

Kyungsoo takes off Chanyeol’s socks and starts working on the jeans when he’s stopped by a hand on his wrist, and he looks up.

“Careful,” Chanyeol mumbles, sleepily blinking his eyes open again. “Rilakkuma.”

Kyungsoo breaks into a smile, a sudden flash of pleasure warming his chest. “Of course,” he says and Chanyeol pulls away to let him slide off his jeans and underwear, lifting his hips when asked.

Kyungsoo retrieves Chanyeol’s sweater from the floor and folds everything neatly before placing it on the desk. He goes into the walk-in closet and undresses quickly to put on some sweats and a long sleeved tee, getting a pair of boxer briefs and sweat shorts for Chanyeol, and brings those to the bed. Chanyeol is more helpful this time, putting the clothes on by himself.

Kyungsoo sets the alarm on his phone, setting it on the nightstand before folding the blankets back and gesturing to Chanyeol to get in, which he does readily, burying himself deep under and sighing as soon as his head hits the big, soft pillow.

Kyungsoo turns the lights off and climbs into bed beside Chanyeol, who immediately snuggles closer. Chanyeol’s scent washes over Kyungsoo and he takes a deep breath.

“G’night.” Chanyeol says, sleepily.

It’s still a little too early to go to sleep for Kyungsoo, who’d usually be downstairs finishing work on his tablet right now, but he wraps an arm around Chanyeol’s middle and makes himself comfortable.

“Good night, baby.”

 

Δ

 

The next morning Kyungsoo wakes up at eight o’clock to the blaring of his alarm and when he goes to roll to his side to turn it off, a squirming, warm weight draped over his chest holds him down. He opens his eyes and looks down.

Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo stretches only one arm to take the phone on the nightstand, finally turning off the alarm, and settles back, looking up at the ceiling.

It’s warm, very warm under the blankets, pleasantly so. Chanyeol has his face buried against Kyungsoo’s clavicle and his mouth is slightly open, lips warm and dry against Kyungsoo’s skin, and his breath tickles. Their legs are tangled together.

It’s warm. It’s nice.  

It’s wonderful.

Kyungsoo sighs and presses a hand to Chanyeol’s lower back, dips his head down, breathes in a whiff of Chanyeol’s scent and brings his mouth to his ear.

“Chanyeol, wake up,” he murmurs.

Chanyeol snuffles, closes his mouth.

“Wake up.” Kyungsoo shakes his shoulder gently with his other hand.

Chanyeol makes a soft sound and stirs, curling into himself to stretch before lifting his head and blinking his eyes open, hair a mess and sleep-scrunched. He locks eyes with Kyungsoo and grins sleepily.

“Morning, daddy.”

Chanyeol plants his face back into Kyungsoo’s chest and Kyungsoo feels his heart _stutter_. He puts one hand on Chanyeol’s head, slowly petting the soft hair, tongue tied as he watches Chanyeol starting to hum happily under the attention.

A few moments pass, then Kyungsoo clears his throat. “You...” he says. “You have class.”

Chanyeol’s smile disappears and he groans, but still sits up, Kyungsoo feeling almost angry with himself for bringing it up as he feels most of the warmth leave with Chanyeol.

“You can borrow something to wear from the closet, if you want, see if anything fits.” Kyungsoo says as he sits up as well. “Socks are in the second set of drawers on the left, sweaters on the right by the shirts.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol says with a smile and drops a close mouthed kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before climbing off the bed and entering the walk-in closet. Kyungsoo gets off the bed too and goes to the bathroom.

When he exits some minutes later, Chanyeol is already dressed and is wearing Kyungsoo’s maroon sweater with his own light washed jeans. It's definitely a little too tight on him, the fabric stretching across his shoulders and chest, but he doesn't seem to mind. He looks good.

“The bathroom is all yours.” Kyungsoo tells him and Chanyeol nods.

In the closet, Kyungsoo examines his collection of suits and chooses a grey cashmere one with a white shirt underneath, dressing himself quickly before stepping back out into the bedroom, bringing a pair of socks with him.

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the last sock on when Chanyeol emerges from the bathroom, looking up when Kyungsoo stands up, closing his shirt sleeves buttons.

Chanyeol blinks. “Wow,” he breathes and Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion as he battles with the buttons of his right sleeve.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says a little sheepishly, stepping closer and moving Kyungsoo’s hand away to do the buttons for him. “It’s just... you look good.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo murmurs. “You too,” he says, pinching the sweater Chanyeol is wearing with his fingers. “Very good.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Done.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo says distractedly, stroking his hand over Chanyeol’s stomach.

They go downstairs and Kyungsoo prepares them a quick breakfast.

“I’ll give you a ride with my car.” Kyungsoo says as they munch on their toasts and Chanyeol widens his eyes.

“For real?” he asks and smiles when Kyungsoo nods. “Thank you so much, I hate taking the subway in the morning.”

“It’s no problem, I don’t really have fixed hours.” Kyungsoo tells him before draining the last of his coffee. “Do you like the toast?” he asks then.

Chanyeol nods eagerly as he chews.

Kyungsoo stands up. “Okay, I’ll make you another that you can eat later.”

Chanyeol sputters. “W-What?” he asks in disbelief. “No, there’s no needー”

Kyungsoo waves away his protests. “It’s just a toast, it’ll take five minutes.”

Chanyeol says nothing else and Kyungsoo smiles as he makes a new toast, feeling his eyes on his back.

They brush their teeth when they’re done and go to the entrance, putting on their shoes and jackets, Kyungsoo slipping the little bag with the toast inside Chanyeol’s backpack.

Chanyeol chuckles and dips down to kiss him. “Thank you, daddy,” he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes, breath hot against Kyungsoo’s lips, and Kyungsoo feels a spark ignite low in his stomach.

“Do you…” he asks and grips Chanyeol’s waist to steady himself. “Do you always call your… clients that?”

Chanyeol licks his lips and slowly shakes his head. “No,” he says. “This is the first time.”

They stare at each other.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol against the entrance door and crashes their mouths together, biting down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip sharply before thrusting his tongue between his lips and drawing Chanyeol’s into his mouth, sucking on it.

Chanyeol moans loudly, gasping when Kyungsoo breaks away.

“You drive me crazy,” Kyungsoo growls, running a hand down the front of Chanyeol’s body until he reaches his waistband, quickly undoing the button and fly.

Chanyeol cries out when Kyungsoo grips his cock, already half hard, and immediately starts tugging at it.

“Baby.” Kyungsoo pants against Chanyeol’s mouth, licking at his lips as he twists at the head of his cock, pressing his thumb to the underside.

Chanyeol thumps his head against the door and clutches Kyungsoo’s biceps. Dirty, strained little noises falling from his lips.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kyungsoo says as he reaches a hand around Chanyeol and snakes it into his boxers, squeezing his ass and skimming two fingers down the cleft. “Next time, I’m going to fuck you.”

Chanyeol chokes on a whimper, breath stuttering, and digs in his fingers as Kyungsoo traces his rim.

“I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” Kyungsoo purrs, swiping over the head of Chanyeol’s cock to smear precum all over the shaft while pressing against his rim, feeling the muscles twitch. “So good.”

“P-Please.” Chanyeol stammers, eyes squeezed shut. “D-Daddy, I’mー”

“Are you close?” Kyungsoo coos.

Chanyeol nods furiously, fucking into Kyungsoo’s hand and pressing back against his fingers.

Kyungsoo gets on one knee then and takes Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and lapping greedily at the precum oozing from it, pumping the base with fast, hard thrusts.

Chanyeol comes with a shout, Kyungsoo feeling his hole quiver under his fingers as he swallows, and then slumps against the door.

Kyungsoo pulls away with one last lick to the head and gets to his feet. “Good, baby?” he asks tenderly as he presses kisses all over Chanyeol’s face.

“Y-Yes.” Chanyeol murmurs and opens his eyes, a hand going for Kyungsoo’s belt but Kyungsoo moves faster, blocking it and bringing it to his lips.

“We don’t have time, baby,” he says with a smile. “It’s okay.”

Chanyeol looks him in the eye and then nods, dipping down to give him a kiss.

 

Δ

 

The next day Kyungsoo is at home, sitting on one of his couches with his laptop. He should be working on the brief for the next meeting with their Japanese client but he keeps glancing at the phone sitting by his leg, screen open to his and Chanyeol’s chat.

The last text Chanyeol had sent is from more than half an hour ago, saying he had just gotten home and was going to take a quick shower before coming here. It’s quarter past four now and Chanyeol hasn’t arrived yet.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, focusing back on the laptop screen.

They’ve been texting back and forth since Tuesday morning. It had all started with Chanyeol texting him a picture of his keys with the sleeping Rilakkuma keychain attached to it and again later sending him a text saying the toast was really good and thanking him again. It had made Kyungsoo smile both times and he had quickly sent out a reply. One question about classes had lead to another about work and then they’ve just kept going. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember ever texting someone so much and so quickly. Not even Baekhyun.  

Kyungsoo sighs and looks back to his phone. Should he be worried? Maybe he should call him…

Right as he’s about to reach for the phone, the doorbell rings and Kyungsoo shoots to his feet to go to the door, laptop forgotten on the couch.

Chanyeol springs forward when he opens the door. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” he rushes out, circling his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “The subway took ages and my phone died,” he says with a pout and promptly swoops down to kiss him.

Kyungsoo sighs into the kiss, fisting Chanyeol’s jacket as he loses himself into it, eyes closed.

“It’s okay,” he says when they part. “I’m not angry, you can be late,” he drops another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “If anything I was just a little worried something had happened,” he feels a little sheepish for having gotten so worked up so quickly over nothing.

Chanyeol smiles down at him and tightens his grip. “Nope, just public transportation being annoying as usual.”

Chanyeol takes off his shoes and jacket, putting them away in the closet with his backpack, and follows Kyungsoo to the couch.

“Were you working?” he asks as he sits down, eyeing the laptop Kyungsoo is closing and setting on the glass table.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says and sits besides Chanyeol. “I was writing a brief for a big client from Japan.”

“Japan?” Chanyeol repeats, kicking up his legs on the couch and putting his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. “I love Japan, I’ve only visited once years ago but it was amazing.”

Kyungsoo hums, carding a hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “I’ve been flying back and forth for almost a month now,” he says and watches as Chanyeol relaxes into his touch, closing his eyes. “But I never have time to enjoy myself, I only stay for a couple of days and that client is quite… challenging, to put it mildly,” he rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol chuckles and takes the hand Kyungsoo has resting on his chest to play with his fingers, then lacing their fingers together. “That sucks. Japan is beautiful.”

“It is.” Kyungsoo traces a finger from Chanyeol’s hair to his forehead to his nose and lips, Chanyeol playfully catching the tip between his teeth. “How was your day?”

“Good. I was assigned a project for my Applied Statistics class, it’ll take a while.”

“If you have a lot to study you’re free to do so here as well.” Kyungsoo offers.

Chanyeol opens his eyes, that mischievous glint that makes desire flare up inside Kyungsoo back in his eyes, and bites his lip. “Really?”

Kyungsoo can’t tear his eyes away from his face. “Of course.”

Chanyeol hums pensively and rolls onto his belly before slowly sitting up on his knees, movements sinuous like a cat. “What if I can’t concentrate?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Kyungsoo asks and his breath hitches when Chanyeol throws his leg over him and settles into his lap, arms circling his shoulders.

Chanyeol dips his head down, nose brushing against Kyungsoo's cheek. “Because daddy’s too distracting,” he murmurs and takes Kyungsoo’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging at it before licking the shell of his ear.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes against a wave of arousal and grabs Chanyeol’s ass with both hands, squeezing hard.

Chanyeol moans at that. “Fuck me,” he whispers in a tight voice, breath hot against Kyungsoo’s ear. “Fuck me like you promised me,” he grinds down on Kyungsoo, his cock already hard against his hip.

“Bedroom.”

Chanyeol whimpers and scrambles up, dashing for the stairs to reach the master bedroom, where he quickly takes off his clothes and crawls onto the bed, stretching out on it.  

Kyungsoo swallows at the sight he makes like this, all spread out with miles and miles of tantalizing smooth skin all for him to taste, to mark, to take. It makes him feel dizzy with anticipation and his hands almost shake when he fetches lube and a condom from the nightstand.

Chanyeol lets out a needy moan when the bed dips under Kyungsoo’s weight. “Yes, yes, finally,” he says and reaches for Kyungsoo with his hands, dragging him down on top of himself. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about you.”

Kyungsoo buries his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, biting down on it. “God baby,” he mutters as he trails his tongue down his torso, sucking on the fading bruises he had left the other day, renewing them. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” and pulls away to uncap the little bottle of lube, squeezing some on his fingers.

“Open up,” he instructs as he rubs them together and Chanyeol obediently spreads his legs, hitching them up.

Kyungsoo groans at the sight of his pink hole and traces his rim, watching as it twitches and pinches. Chanyeol whimpers.

“So responsive.” Kyungsoo marvels and prods just inside the pucker, feeling the ring of muscles give way.

“Daddy…” Chanyeol whines, pushing against Kyungsoo’s finger, and Kyungsoo rubs a hand up his thigh soothingly before breaching him.

Chanyeol feels incredible around him, hot and tight, and Kyungsoo takes his time as he slowly rubs his finger against Chanyeol’s walls before starting to pump in and out of his hole.

“Your hole is so pretty,” he says as he sucks a bright red mark on the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh.

“A-All yours.” Chanyeol breathes out, squirming for more.

Kyungsoo hums and dribbles more lube on his hole before adding a second finger. “That’s right,” he scissors the two fingers as wide as they can go.

Chanyeol keens and rocks his hips down.  “More.”

Kyungsoo sucks a mark on Chanyeol’s other thigh and thrusts in deeper, crooking his fingers and fluttering them against his prostate.

Chanyeol jolts with a gasp. “Yes, _oh_ daddy, t-there.”

Kyungsoo smiles against his skin and presses more fully against his prostate, rubbing his fingers in tight, slow circles, Chanyeol clenching around them as he lets out strained, high pitched moans.

“Look at you…” Kyungsoo murmurs as he watches him, taking in his slack mouth and pink cheeks, his hard cock with the head flushed purple and glistening with precum, and adds some more lube before pushing a third finger in.

Chanyeol whimpers and grips the sheets as Kyungsoo speeds up, spreading his fingers and twisting them around to teasingly graze against his prostate.

“You take my fingers so well.” Kyungsoo tells him and presses his pinky against his rim, making Chanyeol suck in a shaky breath, thighs trembling, when he pushes it inside and stops. “You look so good like this.”

Kyungsoo grinds his hand in steady, deliberate circles, eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s rim, stretched taut around his fingers and sloppy with lube. It makes his dick throb in his slacks.

“Please… please…” Chanyeol pants, voice strained as Kyungsoo keeps loosening him up with slow movements.

Kyungsoo then suddenly shoves in deep and starts fucking him with four fingers, hard and fast thrusts aimed right at Chanyeol’s prostate, making him clench impossibly tight as he lets out a string of desperate moans.

“Stop, s-stop,” Chanyeol presses out in a weak voice. “I’m gonna, gonna…”

Kyungsoo presses his fingers to his prostate and keeps them there, quickly reaching up to fist Chanyeol’s cock and squeeze the base, keeping him from coming as he jerks and writhes helplessly.

“What do you want, baby?” Kyungsoo purrs as he pulls away and leaves only two fingers inside, slowly fucking them in and out of Chanyeol, shallowly.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol whines and tugs at his biceps to pull him up into a messy kiss. “Fuck me with your cock,” he breathes out against Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo groans and bites on Chanyeol’s lips sharply before climbing off the bed and quickly shedding his clothes.

“Are you ready, baby?” he asks as he gets back on the bed and scoots in closer, Chanyeol immediately wrapping his legs around his waist, nodding his head frantically.

Kyungsoo retrieves the condom and tears the wrapping, rolling the rubber on his cock before pushing into Chanyeol, his eyes slipping closed and all breath leaving him at the feeling of Chanyeol’s impossibly hot walls sucking him in, clenching around him as Chanyeol lets out a long, drawn out moan.

Kyungsoo draws in a shaky breath when he bottoms out and looks down, marveling at the way Chanyeol’s hole is spread wide and beautiful around his girth. It trembles.

“D-Daddy,” Chanyeol hiccups and Kyungsoo pulls back slowly only to slam back in, rocking Chanyeol and making his cock slap against his stomach, leaving a splotch of precum. Chanyeol cries out.

Kyungsoo loses himself in Chanyeol’s tight heat, feeling the muscles clench and drag around him on every pull as Chanyeol starts babbling about how good it feels, how Kyungsoo fills him up so well, fucking back into every thrust.

It’s fast and messy and perfect and when Kyungsoo moves Chanyeol’s legs up over his shoulders, the angle makes him slam relentlessly into his prostate. Chanyeol is powerless then, fingers gripping the pillow above his head and eyes squeezed shut as all he can do is take it, dirty, broken moans slipping out of his slack mouth.

Kyungsoo feels that tell-tale knot clench in his gut, the fire coil tighter and tighter, and he grasps Chanyeol’s slippery cock, stripping it tight and fast until Chanyeol comes with a cry, hips stuttering as he clamps around Kyungsoo, spurting all over himself.

Chanyeol’s muscles quiver and flutter around him and it only takes a few more desperate thrusts for Kyungsoo to come as well, fingers gripping Chanyeol’s thighs as he lets out a loud moan, chin falling on his chest.

Chanyeol lets his trembling legs fall from Kyungsoo’s shoulders and when Kyungsoo slumps on top of him he wraps his arms around his neck, hiding his face against it, both breathing raggedly.

“That was...” Chanyeol manages to get out after a while, throat clicking when he swallows. “That was the best.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and turns his head to capture Chanyeol’s lips into a languid kiss.

“You were,” he tells him and gives him a peck. “You were so good, baby, such a good boy for me,” another peck and Chanyeol grins, tightening his grip, kissing him again.

“Sleepy,” Chanyeol says after a while, eyes drooping, and Kyungsoo repositions them so that he is on his back with Chanyeol draped on his chest.

“Let’s sleep then, baby,” he says, feeling entirely content.

 

Δ

 

A week later, on a Wednesday, Kyungsoo is on his couch looking up flights to Japan on his laptop. He smiles when the doorbell rings.

It’s four p.m.

“Hey, Soo.” Chanyeol greets him with a smile when he opens the door, eyes crescent shaped.

“Hello, baby.” Kyungsoo greets him back, the pet name easy, natural, and Chanyeol leans down to kiss him.

Kyungsoo cards a hand through his hair and pulls him inside with the other, still attached at the lips.

They part with a soft sound. “I’ve wanted to do that since we said goodbye yesterday morning.” Chanyeol hums, licking his lips, and Kyungsoo’s smile widens until his eyes are crinkly with pleasure.

“What were you doing?” Chanyeol asks as he takes off his shoes and sheds his bomber jacket.

“Booking a flight.” Kyungsoo answers and guides them towards the couches, Chanyeol bringing his backpack with him. “I have to be in Japan all of next week,” he grimaces as he flops against the cushions.

Chanyeol stills for a second as he’s sitting down before letting himself fall down heavily onto the couch, brow furrowed. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo continues with a sigh, leaning his head against the back. “I’m going to meet one last time with that client I told you about and then we’ll be able to dump everything on production. Finally.”

Chanyeol plays with the zipper slider of his backpack, eyes down. “And you’ll be away the whole week?”

Kyungsoo turns to look at him. “Yeah, I have to be in Tokyo by Monday afternoon and I won’t be back until the following Monday.”

Chanyeol nods. “So we won’t see each other.”

Kyungsoo feels his stomach roll unpleasantly at the words. He’s been doing his best to try and keep the thought away but it’s hard. Chanyeol has come to mean so much to him in so little time, beyond a simple distraction from his regular life, beyond just sex. The warmth Chanyeol’s presence brings into his big house, the sweetness of his kisses and hugs is like an addiction, and every day it becomes a little more difficult to go without.

He’s not looking forward to discovering what an entire week without Chanyeol can be like.

“Yeah,” he says in a hushed voice.

Chanyeol stays silent for a few seconds and then looks up, a small pout pursing his lips. “I’m going to miss you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart stutters at that and he immediately reaches for Chanyeol, pulling him closer. “I’ll miss you too,” he says and brushes their lips together. “I’ll miss my baby so much,” he kisses him.

Chanyeol melts against him, in that sweet way of his that makes Kyungsoo grip him even tighter, cupping his jaw and deepening the kiss. It’s slow and tender. It’s perfect.

“I’ll send you extra selfies.” Chanyeol says when they part and Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Please do.”

Chanyeol’s eyes droop slightly then. “And also _other_ kinds of selfies,” he breathes.

Kyungsoo inhales deeply. “ _Please_ do.”

“And,” Chanyeol continues in a low murmur, teasingly licking over Kyungsoo’s lips. “When I miss daddy too much I suppose there’s always texting… and calling… ”

“I’m not going to survive this trip if you plan on doing all that.” Kyungsoo says as he grips Chanyeol’s hips with his hands, fingers sneaking under his sweater as Chanyeol wriggles closer until their chests are flush against each other.

Chanyeol makes a soft sound and takes Kyungsoo’s mouth again, licking past his lips and twisting their tongues together. Kyungsoo holds on tighter as Chanyeol squirms wantonly against him and catches Chanyeol’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down before breaking away.

“Didn’t you say you have to study?” he asks in a gasp over Chanyeol’s low whine of protest.

Chanyeol huffs. “Yes,” he says. “But daddy…” and paws at Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo has to muster all his strength not to press Chanyeol down into the couch right then and there. “Come on, you told me you have to finish your project before Monday, right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol sighs and Kyungsoo gives him one last kiss before letting him go, watching as he gets his laptop out of his backpack and stretches on his belly, kicking his feet up on the couch. Kyungsoo takes his own laptop and tablet and gets to work, one hand caressing Chanyeol’s legs, reigning in the urge to fondle his butt.

It's so comfortable that it's hard to keep track of time, but almost an hour passes by like this. The penthouse quiet but for the sounds of Chanyeol’s keyboard as he types his report, one leg on Kyungsoo’s lap and the other dangling in the air, Kyungsoo’s arm wrapped around it as he absentmindedly leaves kisses on his ankle while working, nibbling on it until Chanyeol giggles.

“That tickles,” he says and pulls away but he’s stopped by Kyungsoo already pulling his leg closer to him again.

Kyungsoo would stay like this forever.

“You want something to drink?” he asks when he feels his throat start itching with thirst, and he stands up. “Juice?”

“Yes, please.” Chanyeol nods and twists around, tilting his chin up to silently ask for a kiss that Kyungsoo readily leans down to give.

In the kitchen Kyungsoo takes a carton of orange juice, pouring it into two glasses, but the contentedness is broken when he hears Chanyeol’s distressed cry.

“ _No_. No no no _no_.”

Kyungsoo hastily puts down the juice and goes back into the living room, rounding the couch where he finds Chanyeol sitting back on his knees and staring at his laptop, its screen black.

“What happened?” he asks and Chanyeol turns around, eyes filled with tears.

“I lost everything,” he says in a shaky voice. “My laptop, it’s old and crappy andー and it stopped working all of a sudden and went black and it won’t turn onー my project, I lost everythingー” his voice cracks and Kyungsoo feels his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

“Oh, baby,” he rushes to pull Chanyeol into his arms, who buries his face against his chest as tears start falling down his cheeks. “It’s okay, tomorrow I’ll bring your laptop to the company and I’ll have someone look at it, I’m sure everything is still there,” he says in a soothing voice as he strokes Chanyeol’s hair, feeling his chest tighten when Chanyeol only shakes his head. “And you can use my laptop in the meantime,” he adds, getting a bit desperate to right the wrong. “Alright? How’s that?”

Chanyeol sniffles and lifts his head. “Really?”

Kyungsoo never lets anyone touch his laptop normally but how could he refuse when Chanyeol is looking at him like this?

“Of course,” he assures him, wiping his tears away with his thumb. “Of course, baby, don’t worry,” and kisses his lips.

Chanyeol clings to him and earnestly returns the kiss.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, eyes fluttering open.

“Anything, baby.”

The words make Kyungsoo’s throat thick, the weight of their truthfulness, of just how much he means them, a little daunting, but he resolutely shakes himself.

He makes Chanyeol sit back down and gives him his laptop before returning into the kitchen to bring him the glass of juice, pulling him closer against his side with an arm around his middle.

 

Δ

 

Kyungsoo had done his best to distract Chanyeol yesterday, from ordering in his favourite food to spending almost half an hour fisting his cock and fucking him with his fingers, driving him right to the edge before easing him down over and over again, until all Chanyeol could think of was coming, which he did beautifully all over himself, tear tracks on his cheeks, before falling asleep. All in all Kyungsoo feels he did a good job of making Chanyeol feel better, judging from his beautiful smiles and sweet kisses.

This morning he had driven Chanyeol to class, reassuring him once again that he would take care of everything and giving him a deep kiss goodbye, holding him close until Chanyeol had had to literally wrench their mouths apart to avoid being late for class, face flushed but a smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo never wants to see Chanyeol sad, let alone crying,  _ever_ again. He really can’t take that kicked puppy look on his face. Hopefully the toast he had sneakily slipped inside Chanyeol’s backpack before heading out will be a nice surprise, Kyungsoo thinks with a sigh as he steps out of the elevator on the top floor of the agency building, the one to his office.

“Hey Baek,” he says as he approaches his best friend’s workstation. “Could you please have Sehun take a look at this? Top priority,” and puts Chanyeol’s dead laptop on the desk.

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow at it. “This isn’t your laptop,” he says.

“It’s Chanyeol’s.”

Kyungsoo goes into his office and sits down at the desk, taking out the tablet from his briefcase along with some documents. Baekhyun follows, already prepared to go through Kyungsoo’s morning schedule when his eyes fall on the tablet.

“Where _is_ your laptop?”

“With Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo replies calmly, without looking up, turning the tablet on.

“ _What_?” Baekhyun screeches. “Your laptop? The one you never allow anyone to touch? Not even  _me_?” he shakes his head in disbelief. “And you’re letting Chanyeol use it?”

Kyungsoo furrows his brow. He feels cornered. “His own laptop fried, he needs it for a project.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Oh my god you’re… you’re _smitten_.”

“ _What_?”

“You are absolutely head over heels for that boy.”

Kyungsoo stares at his best friend, mouth opening and closing. “Youー you weren’t there yesterday, you didn’t see him _cry_ , it was awful, I felt so...” he unconsciously brings a hand to his chest, rubbing over his heart. When he sees Baekhyun’s pointed look, arms crossed over his chest, he snatches the hand away.

Baekhyun’s face softens and he perches on the desk. “You caught feelings.”

“Of course I did.” Kyungsoo sighs after a few moments of silence. No use in denying something he’s known for a while now. “Chanyeol is funny and smart, his smile lights up the whole room and he’s so sweet... so _warm_. One minute he’s the sexiest being I’ve ever laid eyes on and the next he’s this adorable puppy,” he shakes his head, a little exasperated. “I want him so much it drives me crazy and it’s ridiculous how much I’ve come to like him in such a short time but he’s… he’s perfect. He’s literally perfect for me.”

“Aw.”

Kyungsoo glares at his best friend.

“What?” Baekhyun asks innocently. “That was fucking cute.”

“It’s your fault I’m in this situation.”

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh. “I did you a favour,” he says.

“How is this doing me a favour? I am in love with my escort, I _pay_ him to spend time with me.”

“Oh, _in love_.” Baekhyun sing-songs and chuckles when Kyungsoo glares harder. “Okay, okay, seriously, maybe talk to him?” he offers. “From what you’ve not told me and from what I’ve seen, you guys talk an awful lot even outside of your meetings, an _awful_ lot. I don’t think that’s regular escort behaviour? He even sends you cute selfies, wasn’t one with a black poodle? Toben was it?”

“Did you snoop through my phone?” Kyungsoo splutters with shock.

“Hey as your best friend I have a right to know what has you staring at your phone for five minutes straight with an idiotic smile on your face. I bet you even thought of setting that pic as your lock screen.”

“I did _not_.” He did.

Baekhyun laughs. “Listen, I don’t think this is one sided? You should talk to him, you might be able to snatch him all for yourself.”

As if it was that easy.

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he hasn’t already been thinking about it, but the possibilities still scare him. He’s not ready to lose Chanyeol yet if things don’t go as he hopes them to.

“Whatever,” he says and shoos Baekhyun away with a hand. “Bring the laptop to Sehun and tell him to come here as soon as he’s done.”

Baekhyun hops off his desk. “Sure, boss.”

 

One hour later Sehun knocks and shuffles into his office, Chanyeol’s laptop in the crook of his elbow.

“The laptop is dead,” he announces with a shake of his head. “But the hard drive was still intact so I managed to recover the data and save it in here,” he fishes a flash drive out of his back pocket.

Kyungsoo beams, relief flooding his chest. “Thank you so much, Sehun.”

“No problem, boss. What do I do with this?” Sehun holds up the laptop in his hands.

“Oh, you can put it here,” Kyungsoo tells him, gesturing to his desk. “Thank you again,” he calls out when Sehun leaves his office, closing the door behind himself, and takes his phone to text Chanyeol.

Not even ten seconds after sending the text, Chanyeol calls him.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo answers, pleased.

“Oh my god,” comes Chanyeol’s breathless voice. “You managed to get back everything?”

“Yes, it’s in a flash drive,” he says, looking down at it.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol repeats “Thank you, Soo, thank you so much, Iー fuck, can I come to your office later or is it not a good time?”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Of course you can,” he hurries to say. “After class? I can call you a cab.”

“Yes.” Chanyeol tells him. “I have to go now but I’ll see you later, Soo.”

“See you later.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol hangs up.

Kyungsoo lowers his phone from his ear, a big smile growing on his face.

 

It’s the afternoon when Kyungsoo takes notice of a familiar voice outside the office. He drops his pen and quickly walks over to the door, swinging it open.

Chanyeol is there, black skinny jeans and his violet bomber jacket under which he knows there is a sweater Chanyeol had picked from Kyungsoo’s walk-in closet that morning. He’s talking with Baekhyun, fingers fiddling with the strap of his backpack and that sweet smile in place.

There really was no chance for Kyungsoo to fall for someone else.

“Chanyeol,” he calls out, tone maybe a little too soft, and Chanyeol immediately turns around, his smile widening and carrying _something_. Kyungsoo can’t explain but it takes his breath away all the same.

“Soo.” Chanyeol quickly begs out of his conversation with Baekhyun, who winks saucily at Kyungsoo behind his back, and walks into Kyungsoo's office when he holds up the door in invitation.

“Did you eat the toast Iー” Kyungsoo says as he closes the door after them but he’s cut off by Chanyeol suddenly grabbing his tie and yanking him into a kiss.  

“You’ve been so good to me,” he purrs before he pries Kyungsoo’s lips open with his tongue, mapping his mouth with heavy swipes. “Daddy deserves a reward,” he tears away to suck kisses up Kyungsoo’s jaw, moaning in his ear.

Kyungsoo’s head is reeling and he feels powerless as Chanyeol drags him to his desk, making him plop down in the chair. He watches, transfixed, how Chanyeol drops his backpack and jacket onto the floor and starts stripping out of his clothes, heavy eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s.

“You look so hot like this,” he says as he toes off his shoes. “Sitting in your office, in your big agency,” he takes off his sweater. “It turns me on so much to think about,” his jeans and underwear.

Kyungsoo feels his arousal trap him in his chair when Chanyeol bends over to fetch something from his backpack and then straightens up.

“I got these right after our call this morning,” he says with a coy smile, dangling a little packet of lube and a condom in his hand. Kyungsoo swallows hard.

“Baby…”

Chanyeol straddles his lap and slides Kyungsoo’s jacket down his shoulders and off. “I’ve been thinking about daddy fucking me all day,” he hums breathily as he loosens Kyungsoo’s tie before working on the buttons of his shirt, leaving it on when he’s done. “About me riding you in your office, trying to keep quiet as your cock nails my prostate over and over again.”

Kyungsoo makes a punched out sound at the words, grabbing Chanyeol’s waist when he swoops down to kiss him again and all but wrenches open the fly of his dress pants, thrusting a hand in his boxers to wrap around his cock, making him gasp.

“You’re already so hard,” he breathes against Kyungsoo’s open mouth as he drags his hand up and down his shaft, squeezing at the head. He swipes his thumb over the precum leaking from the slit and then brings it to his mouth, smearing the finger over his lips and licking at it.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter closed. “Fuck,” he groans. “You’re going to kill me.”

Chanyeol grins and then tears open the packet of lube, slicking his fingers before reaching around himself, sighing as he breaches his hole. He doesn’t go slow, immediately pumping a finger in and out before quickly adding a second, scissoring himself as he pants against Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo slides his hands from Chanyeol’s waist to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and making him moan, buck down against his cock. Chanyeol inserts a third finger and starts fucking back onto his fingers.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo says in a tight voice as he trails the tips of his fingers down the cleft of Chanyeol’s ass, feeling the mess of lube on his rim and the fast, too fast thrusts of his fingers as he opens himself up. “Slow down... don’t rush yourself.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, tucked against Kyungsoo’s neck, wet lips smearing over the sensitive skin. “N-No, I want daddy’s cock inside me _now_ ,” and he takes out his fingers, rips the condom out of its wrapper and rolls it onto Kyungsoo’s cock, who lets out a deep moan.

Words get stuck in Kyungsoo’s throat and he’s unable to do anything but stare helplessly up at Chanyeol when he hastily lifts himself up and works the head of his cock inside him, a long stuttering moan slipping past his pretty lips as he slowly sinks down, eyes closed in pleasure.

“Yes.” Chanyeol hisses when he reaches the base and twists his hips, arching up with a gasp when that makes Kyungsoo’s cock bump against his prostate. “S-So thick,” he gets out with a tremulous voice, arms circling around Kyungsoo’s neck, and promptly pulls up and slams back down.

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw and throws his head back to stop himself from crying out, his knuckles white against Chanyeol’s skin, the grip he has on his hips sure to leave dark, obvious bruises.

Chanyeol is mewling dirtily, brokenly against Kyungsoo’s ear as he bounces on his cock, a hand slipping to grip his undone tie. He’s hot, impossibly tight around Kyungsoo and his walls suck him inside on every thrust, cling to him.

They’re not nearly as quiet as they should be. The office filled with the slick sound of skin slapping together, their laboured pants and moans, the incessant squeaking of the chair.

It’s bliss, pure bliss.

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s hair to pull him into a kiss, messy, uncoordinated, perfect, and bucks up, angling his hips to press against his prostate. Chanyeol breaks away with a gasp, clenching tightly around Kyungsoo’s cock, and speeds up, his thighs trembling with exertion.

“Fuck me,” he moans wantonly, pressing closer to Kyungsoo, his cock smearing precum all over their stomachs. “Fuck me, daddー” he cuts himself off with a wail when Kyungsoo pushes his hips up, thrusting sharply inside his hole to start driving into his prostate, a hand resting on Chanyeol’s lower back to keep him close.  

Chanyeol slumps against Kyungsoo’s chest, lets him fuck into him hard and fast as desperate sounds slip out of his mouth, muffled against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his tight muscles squeezing around him.

Kyungsoo fists the head of Chanyeol’s cock, palm getting soaked with precum as he kneads and twists and pulls. “Come on, baby,” he purrs in a low voice against Chanyeol’s ear. “Come for daddy,” he gives a sharp tug and Chanyeol sucks in a breath before locking up and coming with a string of choked moans, grip tightening around Kyungsoo’s neck as his whole body trembles.

Kyungsoo shoves into him one last time, grinding the head of his cock against his prostate until the clench of Chanyeol’s walls milks an orgasm out of him as well and he comes with a low groan, shooting into the condom as he circles his hips.

They catch their breaths as they come down, chests jumping.

“Next time you’re fucking me over your desk,” Chanyeol says in a fucked out voice, leaning heavily against Kyungsoo, still lodged inside him.

“God baby,” Kyungsoo croaks out and licks into his mouth. Chanyeol grins into the kiss.

“Are you free this Saturday?” Kyungsoo asks when they break apart, carding a hand through Chanyeol’s messy hair.

Chanyeol nods, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. “What do you want to do?”

“We can go buy you a new laptop.”

Chanyeol stops and lifts his head. “Wait, Soo, that’s not necessary, I can ask my friend toー” but Kyungsoo interrupts him.

“Nonsense, you need your own laptop,” he shakes his head.

“Butー”

“Let me buy it for you, baby, mh?” Kyungsoo wheedles. “We’ll spend the day together and then I’ll take you out to dinner, what do you think?” he takes Chanyeol’s lips into a sweet, lingering kiss.

Chanyeol, as usual, melts into it.

“Okay... fine,” he grumbles a little then and Kyungsoo beams.

“That’s my good boy.”

Chanyeol huffs and hides his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Δ

 

The afternoon has been dragging slow, way too slow for Kyungsoo’s liking. It always does on Fridays.

In his office, Kyungsoo sighs as he reads a line on a client pitch, the same one he’s now read for the fifth time without actually absorbing anything. He looks at screen of his tablet.

Ten minutes to six.

It’s ridiculous that he’s feeling so restless when he had kissed Chanyeol goodbye only this morning after having driven him to class, but here he is, counting the minutes until he can see him again.

Five minutes.

Kyungsoo’s been trying to distract himself with work, going over projects and replying to emails since he got home. So far it’s been a frustrating struggle. He sighs again and drops the file onto his desk, giving up all pretense of working, leaning his head onto the back of his chair to stare at the ceiling.

The ring of the doorbell downstairs startles him and he’s out of the office in a second, hurrying down the stairs to reach the entrance.

“Hey,” he says with a smile when he opens the door but he frowns when he sees Chanyeol positively looking dead on his feet. “Baby,” and pulls Chanyeol inside by his bomber jacket. “What are you doing here? You know you can cancel if something comes up or you don’t feel well.”

Chanyeol dips his head to kiss him, sighing when their lips touch. “I wanted to see you,” he says with a tired smile and Kyungsoo feels like his heart could burst right out of his chest. “And I brought you your laptop back,” he slides the backpack off his shoulders and fetches Kyungsoo’s laptop.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo takes it from him. “Are you hungry?” he asks and hums when Chanyeol nods, taking off his jacket and shoes.

Kyungsoo makes him lie down on one of the couches and moves to fetch his stack of take-out menus in the kitchen but he’s stopped by Chanyeol grabbing his sleeve and pouting at him.

“Where are you going?”

Kyungsoo smiles down at him, helplessly endeared. “I was thinking we could order in. What do you want to eat?”

“Pizza, but come here.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and does as he’s told as soon as he’s grabbed the menu, Chanyeol immediately putting his head in his lap and worming his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist as they wait. They eat on the couch when the food arrives, talking while they take slices of pizza from the carton propped on the glass table. It’s relaxing, entirely satisfying.  

Chanyeol still looks so tired though, Kyungsoo notices with pursed lips.

“Do you want to take a warm bath?” he offers, taking the last sip of his coke, and smiles softly when Chanyeol perks up and nods eagerly.

They go upstairs to Kyungsoo’s bedroom, Chanyeol immediately flopping onto the bed as Kyungsoo goes into his walk-in closet to take a change of clothes for Chanyeol to sleep in and then into the bathroom to draw a bath.

“Come on,” he says as he pulls Chanyeol up by the arms to lead him into the bathroom, helping him out of his clothes. “Get in,” he gestures and Chanyeol obediently lowers himself into the big tub but frowns when Kyungsoo goes to get a sponge.

“What, you’re not getting in?”  

“No this is for youー” Kyungsoo shakes his head as he turns around but the heartbroken look he sees on Chanyeol’s face makes him backpedal. “Yeah, okay,” he gives in.

Chanyeol’s face lights back up as Kyungsoo takes off his clothes and he eagerly makes space for him in the tub, rolling onto his belly and pressing their bodies flush. He rubs his cheek against Kyungsoo’s chest and gives a content sigh. Kyungsoo squeezes the wet sponge to let warm water run down Chanyeol’s skin and softly rubs his back and arms, bending down to meet Chanyeol when he tilts his chin for a kiss.

They stay like this for a good while, the bathroom misty with steam. Chanyeol is completely relaxed in Kyungsoo’s hold, eyes closed. Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol's heart beating steadily, his skin soft and smooth under his hands. He feels incredibly lucky.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo whispers as he rubs Chanyeol’s sides. “You’re not falling asleep here, are you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Maybe we should go to bed, anyway.”

“I don’t want to sleep just yet, though.” Chanyeol mumbles.

“We’ll just watch something, then.” Kyungsoo tells him and makes them get out of the tub, draining the water as Chanyeol gets one of the big towels, wrapping Kyungsoo into it with him and smacking a kiss on his lips. They brush their teeth and get into their night clothes before climbing into bed, Chanyeol snuggling closer as Kyungsoo turns the television on.

Halfway through a movie Chanyeol starts peppering kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking on his skin before taking his earlobe between his teeth.

“Weren’t you tired?” Kyungsoo teases as a shiver runs down his spine.

“You smell so good...” Chanyeol mumbles and drapes himself half on top of Kyungsoo, his half hard cock obvious through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, mouth seeking Kyungsoo’s out.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo gasps when Chanyeol slots a leg between his and grinds his hips down, Kyungsoo’s hands shooting to grab his waist.

Chanyeol only moans in response as he drags his cock heavily against Kyungsoo’s thigh, licking Kyungsoo’s lips and the corners of his mouth sloppily.

Kyungsoo moves a hand to Chanyeol’s lower back, feeling his hips move. “Look at you,” he hums in a low voice. “You’re so eager, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol whines and buries his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, breath strained as he rides his thigh. Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s cock leaking through his boxers.

“You sound so sweet, baby.” Kyungsoo praises him and it makes Chanyeol stutter before speeding up. “Yeah, just like that,” he encourages him and Chanyeol whimpers louder against his skin.

“Daddyー _ah._ ”

Kyungsoo hums soothingly and grabs Chanyeol’s ass, driving Chanyeol harder against his thigh as he leaves kisses in his hair. Chanyeol keeps moaning prettily against his neck, sucking breath after breath into his slacked mouth, lips wet.

It doesn’t take much longer for Chanyeol’s movements to become jerky and uncoordinated and then he’s coming with a whimper, body shaking. Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he feels Chanyeol’s cock jump in his boxers, the damp spot at the head getting bigger and wetter.

“You really wanted to come, mh, baby?” Kyungsoo cooes, kneading the flesh of Chanyeol’s ass, and Chanyeol makes a soft sound, body already going lax with sleep and fatigue. “Sleep, I’ll clean you up.”

Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol to fall asleep before extricating himself from under his weight, ignoring his own hard on to clean Chanyeol up with a washcloth and quickly changing him into a new pair of boxers. He climbs back on the bed and pulls Chanyeol into his arms, draping the blankets on the both of them.

 

The next morning Kyungsoo wakes up with his breath caught in his throat and he props himself up on his elbows, looking down.

The blanket has been kicked into a heap beside him and Chanyeol is on his belly in between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock. He meets Kyungsoo’s eyes and pulls off with a pop.

“Good morning daddy,” he says and then sucks the head back into his mouth, wiping flat circles around it with his tongue.

Kyungsoo groans and his arms give out. “God…” he pants as Chanyeol sinks down on him, taking Kyungsoo’s cock to the base. “ _God_ ,” he tosses his head when the tip bumps against the back of Chanyeol’s throat.

Chanyeol doesn’t stop there and slowly eases Kyungsoo’s cock further down his throat before pulling up, hollowing his cheeks.

“Oh, baby, youー” Kyungsoo cuts himself off with another groan as Chanyeol sucks hard on his head, teasing the ridge with his teeth. “You’re _really_ going to kill me one of these days,” he grits out with a strained voice.

Chanyeol chuckles around his cock, the vibrations making Kyungsoo fist the sheets, and slides back down, bobbing his head steadily up and down, his tongue stroking the shaft all the while.

When Chanyeol takes his whole cock in again, Kyungsoo’s mouth goes slack at the sensation of the hot, wet muscles of Chanyeol’s throat around his sensitive skin and he lets out a choked moan when Chanyeol swallows.

Chanyeol pulls off again with a slurp and fists his cock, licking his lips as he strokes slowly, flicking his wrist. “I love sucking you off,” he says in a hoarse voice. “You feel so hot and heavy inside my mouth,” he smears his lips sloppily on the head and licks at the precum gushing from the slit. “I love your taste.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes tremble shut and he’s panting in short, rough breaths. Chanyeol takes him back into his mouth with a hum, hand still twisting the base.

“Fuckー babyー” Kyungsoo jerks and bucks up, making Chanyeol moan wantonly around him and bob his head faster, pump harder. Kyungsoo starts rocking his hips up into Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol wraps his lips tighter on the pull up and sucks hard on the head. Kyungsoo trembles and when Chanyeol starts fluttering his tongue against his slit he comes with a long, drawn out moan, back arching and cock spasming in Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol doesn’t stop his ministrations, milking every drop of cum out of Kyungsoo until he whimpers from oversensitivity, slumping back on the bed.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and watches as Chanyeol swallows and pulls off, wiping his red lips with the back of his hand before crawling up Kyungsoo’s body with a grin.

“How wasー”

Kyungsoo cuts him off by yanking him into a kiss by his hair, Chanyeol’s yelp turning into a moan when Kyungsoo’s hand thrusts into his boxers and takes his cock out, immediately tugging at it.

Kyungsoo tastes himself on Chanyeol’s tongue and he sucks on it as he twirls his palm on the head of Chanyeol’s cock, making Chanyeol whine as he pants harshly against his mouth. Kyungsoo circles two fingers around the ridge and speeds up until Chanyeol comes with a loud gasp, pumping him with his whole hand again as he works him through it.

Chanyeol is still breathing heavily when he sits up, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and bringing it to his lips, licking his own cum off of each finger as he twists his tongue around and in between them, sucks them into his mouth.

Kyungsoo groans at the sight. “God baby,” his voice is strained. “Do you ever stop?”

Chanyeol smirks around his thumb and pops it out of his mouth before lowering himself back on top of Kyungsoo, kissing his lips.

They shower together and have a quick breakfast before heading out, Kyungsoo taking them to the shopping centre in his car, a hand on Chanyeol’s knee as he drives.

“Okay, the electronics store is on the third floor,” Chanyeol says as they walk inside through the sliding doors but Kyungsoo isn’t listening, eyes fixed on the window of a clothing store. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand.

“Do you like those jeans?”

Chanyeol looks curiously. “Yeah,” he nods. “They’re pretty nice.”

Kyungsoo hums. “Let’s buy them for you.”

“What?” Chanyeol says and digs in his heels as Kyungsoo start to drag him to the store’s entrance. “Soo, you said we were going to buy a new laptop.  _Only_ a laptop.”

Kyungsoo turns around. “Yes, but I want to buy you what you like,” he says innocently and when Chanyeol resolutely shakes his head he presses closer, cupping his jaw. “Come on baby, let me spoil you a little. What’s wrong with one new pair of jeans?” he brushes their lips together.

Chanyeol relents at that. “I guess… nothing…”

That’s how Chanyeol finds himself in the changing rooms of different stores, all expensive brands, as Kyungsoo nearly buys him a whole new wardrobe, even getting him a new backpack and Rilakkuma themed school supplies.

Three hours later, Chanyeol draws the line at fancy underwear.

“Soo, I don’t need silk boxers.”

“But they’re so soft, touch!”

“Soo, _no_.”

Kyungsoo huffs and puts the boxers back on the display table.

Chanyeol dips down to give him a kiss. “Let’s put these in the car and get some lunch, mh?” he gestures at the several shopping bags both of them are carrying on their arms. Kyungsoo nods.

After filling both the trunk and the backseat of Kyungsoo’s car with bags, they get ramen at a small restaurant nearby and then decide to go for a walk before going back to the shopping centre.

“Now, Soo,” Chanyeol says when they’re finally inside the electronics store, fixing Kyungsoo with a serious look. “No going over-the-top in here, understand?”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nods. “Why don’t you go and choose whatever you want?”

He waits until Chanyeol has turned the corner for the computer aisle before walking to the nearest employee. “Could you please get me the best laptop you have? Doesn’t matter the price.”

He quickly heads to the check out to pay when they get it for him.

“Hey Soo, I’ll takeー what is that?”

Kyungsoo feels only a smidge guilty as he looks at Chanyeol. “Your new laptop.”

Chanyeol snatches the receipt and splutters at the price. “ _Kyungsoo_.”

Kyungsoo shushes him and leads him out of the store. “Sorry,” he says, neither sounding nor feeling sorry at all. “I can’t help it and it’s not like I can’t afford it,” he circles his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. “My baby deserves only the best,” and kisses him, deeply and tenderly.  

Chanyeol sighs into the kiss. “You’re done buying me so much stuff, though.”

“Without counting dinner, yes.” Kyungsoo nods. “For today,” he adds and quickly shuts down any protests with another kiss.

They decide to go on a drive before Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol to a fancy fusion restaurant, a server ushering them to a secluded spot in the back.

“Do you eat here often?” Chanyeol asks as he looks at the menu curiously.

Kyungsoo is watching Chanyeol instead of the menu, he’s been here enough times to not need to look at it. “I’ve been here a few times with Baekhyun and some friends.”

“Everything looks so good,” Chanyeol says, a little distressed. “I can’t choose, I want everything!”

“We could do that if you really…” Kyungsoo trails off when Chanyeol levels him with a deadpan look.

“I didn’t mean _literally_ , Soo.” Chanyeol sighs exasperatedly but fails to hide a smile.  

“Okay,” Kyungsoo relents. “Why don’t you get kimchi takoyaki? I think you’ll like it.”

Chanyeol does just that and dinner passes by quickly, pleasantly. Chanyeol does most of the talking, Kyungsoo content to just listen to him gush about the latest topic covered in class that he finds interesting or complain about the latest stunt pulled by his meanest professor, his adorable pout in place. Chanyeol even suggests a few places for him to visit during his week in Japan, Kyungsoo making a mental note to add those to his schedule.

“That was a great meal.” Chanyeol says when they exit the restaurant, zipping his bomber jacket up to his chin to keep warm. “Wouldn’t mind coming back.”  

“I can take you again whenever you want.” Kyungsoo says, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat as they walk.

Chanyeol smiles and digs out one of Kyungsoo’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Warmth floods Kyungsoo’s insides and he smiles, big and pleased, up at Chanyeol, tightening his grip.

They walk in comfortable silence, close together, arms brushing and joined hands swinging, but then Chanyeol’s loud gasp disrupts the quiet of the street.

“Oh my god,” he says, dragging Kyungsoo to an empty claw machine arcade. “That’s the biggest Rilakkuma I’ve ever _seen_ ,” he excitedly taps the glass of one specific machine filled with big Rilakkuma plushies.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, amused. “Do you want to try?” he asks and chuckles when Chanyeol nods furiously in answer, eyes wide with excitement. “Okay,” he takes out his wallet from the inside pocket of his coat and gives Chanyeol a 1000 won note, who quickly accepts the money, seemingly having forgotten any of his earlier remonstrations about Kyungsoo spending too much on him. Kyungsoo can’t help an amused breath of laughter at his enthusiasm.

Chanyeol inserts the note and carefully chooses his prize before getting the big claw into position, moving it forward and backward and then sideways until he’s satisfied. He pushes the button and Kyungsoo holds his breath as he watches the claw sink and hook its three prongs around the head of the plushie, rising up and slowly moving towards the chute before slightly opening up with a jiggle and dropping it.

“ _No_.” Chanyeol cries out in disappointment, a pout pursing his lips.

“It’s okay baby,” Kyungsoo reassures him and takes another note from his wallet. “These games can be pretty tough, try again.”

Chanyeol nods and slips the note inside the machine, positioning the claw again and watching as it grabs the plushie before letting it go just before it can get to the chute.

“Soo…” Chanyeol whines, Kyungsoo wordlessly inserting another note.

They try two more times unsuccessfully before Chanyeol frustratedly thumps his forehead to the glass of the machine and steps back.

“I give up,” he says, looking dejectedly at the Rilakkumas. “Let’s go, Soo.”

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol and then back to the machine. “One more time,” he clasps Chanyeol’s hand to stop him from walking away. “I’ll try.”

Chanyeol nods, unconvinced, and moves closer to watch. Kyungsoo pays again, face concentrated as he carefully maneuvers the claw back over the same plushie and pushes the button. The claw sinks down and hooks itself around the toy’s belly, rising up and dragging slowly until it loosens its grip with the same jiggle, letting go, but at the last moment the prongs catch onto one leg of the plushie.

“Oh my god.” Chanyeol gasps when the claw reaches the chute and drops the Rilakkuma in it, watching with wide eyes as Kyungsoo takes it and holds it out to him with a big smile.

Kyungsoo wriggles the toy. “Come on take it, it’s yourー”

Chanyeol crashes their lips together, making Kyungsoo stumble and grip his jacket.

“Howー” he gets out as he nips Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and pries his lips open with his tongue. “Are you so _fucking_ perfectー” he licks into his mouth.

The kiss is heady and intense. Kyungsoo pushes until Chanyeol’s back hits the wall and loses himself to the urgent slide of their lips, the addictive tangling of their tongues, the taste of Chanyeol’s mouth. They part when the need to breathe gets impossible to ignore, gasping, forehead to forehead.

“Feel free to thank me like this whenever you like.” Kyungsoo pants, making Chanyeol grin. He brings the Rilakkuma to Chanyeol’s chest, who hugs it close.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says. “We’re pretty close to my apartment, do you want to come over? We could put away all the stuff you got me.”

“Of course.”

 

“Here we are,” Chanyeol says when they manage to get all the shopping bags through the front door.

Kyungsoo looks around, taking in the cozy living room with a couch, a coffee table and a bookshelf filled with books.

“Do you like plants?” he asks, eyeing the various potted plants placed around.

“They are all my roommate’s, I’m not very lucky with plants.”  Chanyeol smiles ruefully as he closes the door.

Right in that moment, a guy dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a burgundy sweater comes out of a room.

“Hey,” he greets, mouth drawing up in a kittenish smile. “I thought I heard something.”

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol says surprised, but there’s a smile on his lips. “I thought you were out with the others?”

“I was about to head out actually, Minseok just texted me.” Jongdae says, a hand swiping his fringe out of the way. “And who might you be?” he asks, dark eyes fixing on Kyungsoo.

“This is Do Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae share an unreadable look.

“I’m Kim Jongdae, Chanyeol’s best friend.” Jongdae says then, extending a hand and letting out a whistle when he takes notice of the several bags Kyungsoo has to put down to be able to shake it. “Went shopping, did we?” his eyes crinkles with amusement. “Next time call me.”

Kyungsoo chuckles while Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “There won’t be a next time,” and looks pointedly at Kyungsoo, who only shrugs noncommittally.  

“Well, I’m going now,” Jongdae says as he goes to slip his shoes on. “It was nice meeting you, Do Kyungsoo,” he shrugs on a jacket and opens the door. “See you later, Yeol.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol says when the door closes after Jongdae. “Let’s put away the bags,” and guides Kyungsoo to his room.

It takes them a whole hour, Chanyeol’s closet and dresser too small to fit everything in.

“You can always put some things in my closet, it’s big enough.” Kyungsoo suggests casually as they flop down on Chanyeol’s bed, the entire floor littered with empty and not so empty shopping bags.

Chanyeol just hums in assent, eyes slipping shut.

“Are you tired?” Kyungsoo asks, rolling to his side to look at Chanyeol’s face. “Do you want me to go?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “No stay,” he says and tugs him down for a kiss.

Kyungsoo smiles down at him when they part and Chanyeol brings his hand to his mouth, a finger tracing the shape of his lips. “I love your smile,” he says in a hushed voice. “Your lips make a heart when you do, I love it.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile harder and Chanyeol pulls him down for another kiss, longer and lingering.

“Cuddle me on the couch.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at the demand, at Chanyeol’s needy tone, and pecks his lips before getting up. “As you wish, but first we have to tidy up this mess,” he says and pulls a grumbling Chanyeol up by his arms.

Later on the couch, Chanyeol makes Kyungsoo sit down first before stretching out on his side and putting his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, face buried against his stomach. Kyungsoo automatically starts petting his hair and Chanyeol purrs like a cat.

After a few moments spent like this, Chanyeol starts peppering kisses all over Kyungsoo’s stomach, slipping a hand under his sweatshirt before slowly popping open the button of his jeans and sliding the zip down.

Kyungsoo watches with dark eyes how Chanyeol takes out his soft cock, presses kisses on the shaft. He gives kitten licks to the head until it fills out and takes it into his mouth, Kyungsoo gasping at the soft and wet heat that envelopes him.

Chanyeol wraps his fingers loosely around the base, resting his cheek on Kyungsoo’s thigh as he lets his mouth go slack, swirling his tongue in lazy swipes around the head, digging into the slit and flicking at the frenulum, eyes closed. He pulls back and gently strokes Kyungsoo’s cock as he leaves soft, wet kisses wherever he can reach before easing it back between his lips.

Kyungsoo tightens his grip in Chanyeol’s hair as he slowly sucks on the head like a lollipop, as if savouring the taste, the apartment quiet but for the slick sounds of Chanyeol’s tongue laving Kyungsoo’s cock so tenderly, swallowing down the precum.

“Oh baby,” Kyungsoo utters as warmth and arousal twist together inside him and gently pulls Chanyeol off by his hair, guiding him up to press their foreheads together, taking his mouth into a deep kiss as he holds him tight to his chest.

Chanyeol nuzzles his cheek when they part. “Bedroom?” he asks and at Kyungsoo’s nod he stands up and takes Kyungsoo’s hand, leading him to his room where he lies down onto his bed and pulls Kyungsoo on top of himself.

Kyungsoo slides his hands under Chanyeol’s sweater as they kiss, rucking it up as he lightly skates his fingers over Chanyeol’s skin, tracing around his nipples before pulling it off. Kyungsoo then latches his mouth on Chanyeol’s neck, sucking and nibbling softly, and Chanyeol turns his head to leave kisses in his hair as he tugs on his sweatshirt to take that off as well.

Their lips meet again and Kyungsoo works the fly of Chanyeol’s jeans open, slipping his hands inside to slide them all the way off before doing the same with his own, leaving them in only their boxers. He looks down at Chanyeol’s face and takes in his already mussed hair, his beautiful wide eyes, his pink lips.

Chanyeol is so lovely. Kyungsoo feels his heart squeeze in his chest.

Chanyeol holds out a hand towards him and Kyungsoo takes it, lacing their fingers together as he dips down to taste him again. He will never get enough of kissing him.

“Do you have condoms?” Kyungsoo asks, voice hushed as he presses kisses to Chanyeol’s cheek. “And lube.”

Chanyeol nods. “Under the bed, the bag under the bed.”

Kyungsoo squeezes Chanyeol’s hand one last time and lets go to lean over the side of the bed and fetch a small blue bag, taking out a little bottle of lube and a condom, putting them beside Chanyeol’s hip before settling between his spread legs. He strokes his hands down Chanyeol’s sides and hooks his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers, slowly dragging them down and off, Chanyeol helpfully hitching his legs up.

Kyungsoo takes the bottle of lube and uncaps it, dribbling some onto his fingers and rubbing them together before going to circle a finger around Chanyeol’s rim, making him sigh and relax. He’s gentle as he breaches Chanyeol’s hole, moving his finger in circles as he slides it in deeper, feeling Chanyeol’s tight muscles make way for him.

Chanyeol seeks Kyungsoo’s hand once again as Kyungsoo loosens him up, pumping his finger in and out slowly until he’s satisfied and he inserts a second finger, scissoring Chanyeol open, thumb caressing his perineum.

“Another.” Chanyeol whispers, jostling their joined hands, and a gasp escapes his lips when Kyungsoo does just that, adding a third finger and pressing deeper, grazing the pads of his fingers over his prostate.

Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol’s knee as he pumps inside him with deliberate thrusts, humming soothingly everytime Chanyeol jolts with a moan when his prostate is hit. “You’re doing so well baby,” he praises him and Chanyeol arches his back, tightens his grip on his hand.

“Almost,” Kyungsoo shushes Chanyeol when he whines, needy and impatient, and works a fourth finger past his rim, relishing in the strained breath that rushes out of Chanyeol’s mouth as his muscles quiver and clench.

Chanyeol jerks with a choked off moan when Kyungsoo spreads his fingers, fluttering them against his prostate, cock jumping and smearing more precum on his stomach.

Kyungsoo nuzzles his cheek against Chanyeol’s knee. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, thrusting into Chanyeol at a steady pace until his legs start to tremble and he pulls his fingers out, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand to take off his boxers, quickly tearing the wrapping of the condom to roll it onto his cock.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he pushes in, exhaling deeply as he sinks deep inside Chanyeol’s lovely heat, lowering himself on his elbows until he’s flush against Chanyeol’s body, face to face. Chanyeol is panting, warm puffs of breath hitting Kyungsoo’s skin, and he wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist when he bottoms out, circling his neck with his arms. There’s nothing between them.

Kyungsoo stills, strokes Chanyeol’s bangs out of his face with a hand as they look at each other and leans in to kiss him. Chanyeol readily parts his lips, letting Kyungsoo’s tongue past and tangling his own with it, eyes closed. Kyungsoo starts slowly grinding his hips and Chanyeol breaks the kiss with a small gasp, tilting his head back and leaving room for Kyungsoo to suck kisses down the underside of his jaw and the column of his throat.

Chanyeol makes a soft sound, tightening his grip around Kyungsoo’s neck in request, and moans low in his throat when Kyungsoo finally pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a gentle pace made of deep and languid rolls of hips that take Chanyeol’s breath away, making him clench and tremble.

Kyungsoo watches, enraptured, the way Chanyeol keens and sighs. He drinks in his flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips and for a moment he can’t breathe, the intensity of the love he feels, his elation and gratefulness for having found someone so good, so perfect for him,  like a lump in his throat and for a moment all he can do is close the fleeting distance between them and kiss Chanyeol, kiss him deep and meaningful until they’re both breathless.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers in his ear. “You’re beautiful,” he repeats, over and over, as he angles his hips to hit Chanyeol’s prostate with every gentle thrust.

Chanyeol clings to him, tightens his legs around his waist, and when Kyungsoo wraps a hand around his cock, strokes him in time with his movements, he comes with a breathy sound, spilling all over their stomachs. Kyungsoo continues to thrust inside him, steady and indulgent, until the incessant rippling of Chanyeol’s muscles around him sends him over the edge and he comes with a low moan, grinding his hips as he mouths the words that so desperately want to tumble out of his mouth against the corner of Chanyeol’s parted lips.

Chanyeol immediately turns his head to kiss him after they both come down, limbs still wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo. They kiss and kiss and kiss until their lips become puffy and painful.

Kyungsoo finally pulls out, slumping down on the bed with a sigh, and Chanyeol sits up, carefully removing the condom for him and dumping it into the trash before going to the bathroom to wash up, returning with a dampened washcloth. Kyungsoo watches him as he cleans him up and throws the cloth onto his nightstand, crouching down to dig the big Rilakkuma plushie out of one of the still full shopping bags, and he grunts when Chanyeol unceremoniously flops himself on top of him with it.

“Goodnight.” Chanyeol mumbles as he pushes his face into Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo nuzzles his messy hair, breathing in his scent. “Goodnight.”

 

Δ

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to a mouthful of cotton. He blinks his eyes open and looks down to find one of Rilakkuma’s ears half stuffed into his mouth. He spits it out with a grimace, smacking his lips.

Chanyeol is sleeping peacefully on top of him, one arm around Rilakkuma and the other resting on Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo sighs contentedly and lets his head fall back onto the pillow, closing his eyes.

The second time Kyungsoo wakes up is to slow kisses being pressed to his lips. He blinks his eyes open once again and smiles when he sees Chanyeol’s face hovering over his, reaching a hand to card through his hair.

“Morning,” Chanyeol greets him and drops another kiss to his mouth.

“Morning, baby.” Kyungsoo says and then wraps his arms around him, rolling them onto their sides in a swift movement, tangling their legs together.

Chanyeol chuckles and wriggles even closer. “You’re so cuddly this morning.”

“I always am, you just cuddle enough for the both of us.”

Chanyeol chuckles again, curling up around him, and they stay like this, eyes closed and breathing each other in.

“You’re leaving tomorrow,” Chanyeol says after a while.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes. “I am,” he sighs and strokes Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb.

“Are you going home later?”

“Yes, I have to pack,” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol nods wordlessly, lowering his eyes.

“Do you want to come over and help me?” he asks then. “You could stay the night too.”

Chanyeol’s face breaks into a smile, eyes crinkling, and he nods again as he leans in to kiss him.

“Breakfast?” he suggests when they part.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo murmurs. “Can we shower first?”

Chanyeol nods and disentangles himself from Kyungsoo’s hold to go rifle through his dresser. “It’s my turn to see you in my clothes,” he says cheerfully as he takes out boxers and socks from a drawer.

“Mh,” Kyungsoo hums with a crooked smile, getting up from the bed. “I’m pretty sure I could easily find one of my sweaters in here since you never return them,” he says and Chanyeol stops what he’s doing, neck and ears flushing. Kyungsoo laughs and walks up to him to hug him from behind. “You can keep them, baby,” he kisses his nape. “I really don’t mind.

Chanyeol relaxes at that and opens the second drawer to take out a hoodie that he passes to Kyungsoo. “This okay?”

“Perfect.”

Chanyeol takes a sweater for himself and ushers them into the bathroom where they take a shower together, soaping each other up in between kisses.

“It’s so big on you,” Chanyeol chuckles as they get dressed, looking at Kyungsoo rolling the cuffs of the hoodie.

“You’re always buying like five sizes too big,” Kyungsoo huffs.

Chanyeol hums as he steps closer, smile curving up on side of his mouth. “Never thought I’d see the day. Hot-shot CEO looking adorable as he drowns in clothes definitely too big.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo warns him, shooting him a glare.

Chanyeol laughs and takes his hands. “I like this.” he murmurs. “You look good,” he leans down and kisses him. “Real good.”

In the kitchen, Chanyeol goes to the stove to cook breakfast while Kyungsoo starts the coffee machine. Jongdae shuffles through the door just as they’re about to sit down and eat, Chanyeol looking up in surprise, anxiety spreading across his beautiful face.

“Mornin’ Yeol,” he mumbles as he makes a beeline for the coffee, pouring some into a mug and taking a sip, closing his eyes as he swallows with a sigh. He looks up then and does a double take when he notices Kyungsoo sitting beside Chanyeol.

“He stayeー” he splutters but cuts himself off with a strained smile. “Yeol, can I talk to you for a second?”

Chanyeol meets Jongdae’s eyes and after a second he wordlessly stands up, Kyungsoo noticing how his face seems to cloud over as he follows Jongdae out of the kitchen.

Kyungsoo keeps eating quietly, unwilling but unable to not hear the muffled voices coming from the next room. He can’t hear any of the actual words but from the tone of it he’d say it’s anything but a pleasant conversation.

When Chanyeol returns it’s with his kicked puppy look on his face and Kyungsoo feels his stomach roll unpleasantly.

“Baby,” he says and tugs Chanyeol closer, making him sit down. “Did something happen?”

Chanyeol immediately leans into him, hiding his face into the crook of his neck. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he says and Kyungsoo feels his chest tighten and he hugs him closer.

“Did you guys have a fight?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, we didn’t fight, it’s just… Jongdae is just looking out for me, is all,” he sighs.

Kyungsoo hums and strokes his hair. “Come on,” he says after a moment. “Let’s finish eating breakfast and then go over to my house, mh?” and takes a piece of bacon off his plate, bringing it to Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

Δ

 

The following week Kyungsoo comes back from Japan on Monday morning, dumping his suitcase on the floor and shooting Chanyeol a quick text before passing out on the bed.

As predicted, being away for a whole week had been awful. Work had been good, the client satisfied, but not being able to see and hold Chanyeol had been horrible.

The day he had left the week before, he had woken up early and before heading out to the airport he had gently shook Chanyeol awake to get at least one kiss goodbye. Only when Chanyeol, groggy with sleep, had understood he was leaving he had wrapped around him like an octopus and refused to let him go, wrestling him onto the bed to try and sway him with kisses, even starting to grind languidly against him, whispering filth in his ear. Twenty minutes later Kyungsoo had almost been late for his flight, rushing out of the front door and quickly tucking his shirt back into his slacks in the elevator.

They had of course kept in touch during the week, texting each other non stop and calling whenever they had a free moment. Kyungsoo had even managed to visit a few of the places Chanyeol had told him about, sending him pictures of interesting things he saw and also a few of himself, giving in to Chanyeol’s coaxing.

Chanyeol had also sent selfies, Kyungsoo’s favourite being one of him holding the Rilakkuma plushie they had won close to his chest, chin tucked in its soft head and his sweet smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. This time Kyungsoo didn’t think twice about setting it as his lock screen.

Chanyeol had also made good on his promise to send _other_ kinds of selfies, and always unexpectedly. Kyungsoo had been at a late evening meeting once, bored out of his mind behind his professional poker face, when he had gotten a text from Chanyeol that said _daddy i miss you…_. He had furtively opened the chat, a small smile already forming on his lips, and almost had a cardiac arrest when he accidentally opened a video showing two of Chanyeol’s fingers buried knuckle deep in his hole, shiny with lube. He had had to excuse himself, locking the bathroom door to call Chanyeol and scold him as best he could, Chanyeol chuckling smugly in between moans. That one had been the quickest he’d come since he first discovered masturbation.

Kyungsoo is currently putting away the leftovers of the quick lunch he had made for himself when the ringing of the doorbell startles him. He closes the fridge and checks the time on his phone. It’s three p.m. and Kyungsoo hadn't really expected someone at his door at this hour.

When he opens the door there’s a split second of stunned silence before Chanyeol tackles him into a hug, making him stumble back a few steps, the door closing behind them with a loud sound. Chanyeol’s scent wraps around him and he lets out an incredulous breath.

“Chanyeol,” he breathes as Chanyeol nuzzles his cheek against his temple. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Class was cancelled,” Chanyeol tells him and starts dropping kisses all over his face. “I got impatient, didn’t want to wait till five,” he dips down to take Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo makes a low sound in his throat at finally being able to taste Chanyeol again and he pushes him against the door, immediately parting his lips and fisting his blonde hair, reveling in the feeling of the soft strands through his fingers.

Chanyeol tightens his hold around him and presses their bodies flush. “I missed you,” he whispers in between frantic licks and nips. “God, I missed you.”

Kyungsoo nods as he sucks Chanyeol’s tongue into his mouth, making him keen and squirm.

Gradually, the kisses start to slow down, their hurried movements turning languid until they stop completely and they just lean against one another, simply breathing each other in, faces tucked close together.

Now this feels like coming home.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo says after a while. “Let’s sit down,” and helps Chanyeol take off his jacket as he toes off his shoes, pulling him towards the couches.

They sit down beside each other, both immediately scooting closer, Chanyeol sinking deeper into the couch to comfortably rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo just looks down at him, eyes skimming over wide eyes, a straight nose, plush lips, drinking in what he’s already committed to memory but that he never tires of.

Chanyeol seeks Kyungsoo’s hand and laces their fingers together. “How was the flight?” he mumbles.

“Long,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“It’s only one hour long,” Chanyeol chuckles, curling deeper into Kyungsoo’s side.

“ _Too_ _Long_ ,” Kyungsoo repeats and smiles when that makes Chanyeol laugh. “Would have been better with you,” he says quietly and that earns him a kiss to his throat.

A few more silent minutes pass before Kyungsoo makes up his mind.

“By the way,” he says, attempting to be casual. “I have something for you.”

Chanyeol raises his head at that, brow furrowing in confusion. “Something for me?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods and stands up, going to fetch a white envelope from his briefcase.

“A souvenir?” Chanyeol asks, eyes crinkling.

“Um,” Kyungsoo says as he walks back to the couch and sits down, this time a little further from Chanyeol. “Not really.”

Chanyeol gingerly takes the envelope when Kyungsoo holds it out for him. “What’s this?” he asks, looking perplexedly down at it.

“Open it.”

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol warily as he tears the envelope, frowning when he takes out two plane tickets. He lets out a gasp when he reads the flight information, turning wide eyes up at Kyungsoo.

“W-What?”

“I know you love Japan,” Kyungsoo starts, nervously playing with the creases on his dress pants. “And you said you haven’t been there in years, so I thought you’d like… to go...” he looks up to see Chanyeol looking at him with his mouth hanging open and clears his throat. “During your winter break.”

Chanyeol blinks rapidly and looks back down at the tickets. “These… are for two?” he says, a hopeful glimmer in his brown eyes. “This one has your name on it?”

Kyungsoo falters. “W-Well, I needed two names to book the tickets but,” he swallows. “But I don't have to come with you, you can take your friend Jongdae. I mean, the tickets are yours and you can do whatever you want with them,” he’s rambling, he doesn’t like rambling. “I can come with you if you want me to, but your friend is fine too.”

Chanyeol is looking at him with twinkling eyes, a smile is growing on his lips but he quickly stifles it. Kyungsoo starts quietly freaking out when Chanyeol puts the tickets back into the envelope, sets it on the glass table and stands up, but then Chanyeol’s eyes lock with his and he starts taking off his hoodie.

"Will you come to Japan with me?” he says, gaze trapping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo swallows. “Y-Yes.”

“Good. I don't want anyone else.” Chanyeol gives him a crooked smile as he works the fly of his jeans open, letting them pool at his feet. Kyungsoo doesn’t even have time to feel happy about the words before Chanyeol straddles his lap. “I think daddy deserves another reward,” he mouths at the underside of his jaw, Kyungsoo’s breath catching.

He smooths his hands up Chanyeol’s thighs and his back, fingers pressing on the skin and kneading. God, he’s missed this, touching Chanyeol, feeling his weight on his body, the warmth of his skin.

Chanyeol squirms against him, pressing closer, demanding, damp mouth sucking kisses on his throat and fingers burying in his hair. Kyungsoo feels drunk, Chanyeol’s scent intoxicating.

The moment is destroyed when Kyungsoo’s phone suddenly starts ringing in his pocket, the sound loud and obnoxious. Kyungsoo takes it out, accepting the call with a groan when he sees who’s calling.

“What?”

“Well, hello to you too, bestie,” comes Baekhyun’s snort through the line. “Listen there’s a problem with the production team, you gotta come to the agency.”

Chanyeol takes one of Kyungsoo’s hands and slips it inside his boxers and over the swell of his ass. “Daddy hang up…” he breathes wantonly against Kyungsoo’s ear, guiding his fingers to brush over his hole, making Kyungsoo moan.

Baekhyun lets out a squeak. “Are you having sex right now?!”

“I’m trying.”

“Oh my god. I don’t need this, not _again_ thank you very much. Come here _now_ , Kyungsoo, it’s important.” Baekhyun says with finality and hangs up.

Kyungsoo lets the phone fall onto the couch. “Baby I have to go,” he says reluctantly, pulling his hand out of Chanyeol’s boxers.

“No,” Chanyeol whines, clinging to him.

Kyungsoo sighs, hating the entire world. “I have to, it’s impoー” he’s cut off by Chanyeol licking into his mouth and pulling him down on top of himself, wrapping a leg around his waist to grind their erections together.

“Stay here with me,” he mewls in between licks.

Kyungsoo almost gives in, gripping Chanyeol’s thigh around his waist with a hand and cupping Chanyeol’s cock through his boxers with the other, but he wrenches himself away at the last minute.

“God,” he pants, raking a hand through his hair. “I can’t,” he shakes his head, closing his eyes briefly before getting up.

Chanyeol sits up, watching him gather his things, and Kyungsoo feels his heart squeeze in his chest when he looks up and sees the forlorn look on his face.

“Oh baby,” he sighs and walks up to him, pulling him into his arms. “I’m sorry. I want to stay too, so much, but I really have to go,” he tilts his chin up to look into his eyes. “I promise I’ll be back soon, okay? You can do whatever you want in the meantime.”

Chanyeol nods, albeit reluctantly, and Kyungsoo kisses him, sweet and lingering before pulling away with a sigh to go to the door and leave.

 

 

He comes back an hour later, shrugging off his coat with rough movements, still annoyed at his team for not being able to follow his clear and very simple directions.

“Chanyeol?” he calls as he takes off his shoes.

Silence.

“Chanyeol?” he tries again as he walks to the couches but nobody is there.

He gives a quick look into the kitchen, empty as well, before going up the stairs to his bedroom, where he finds a lump of blankets in his bed. He pads quietly across the room and sits on the edge of the bed, folding the blankets back to reveal a mop of sleep ruffled hair, thick lashes and pouty lips. His heart throbs.

Carefully, Kyungsoo lifts a hand to stroke those blonde locks, so soft. He brushes the back of his fingers down a smooth cheek and Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open, look up and meet Kyungsoo’s gaze. A sleepy smile lifts the corners of Chanyeol’s lips. “You’re back,” he mumbles.

Kyungsoo swallows around the lump in his throat and nods as Chanyeol closes his eyes and stretches like a cat, the blankets falling further down the bed and showing him wearing one of Kyungsoo’s sweaters. Kyungsoo touches the soft fabric.

“It smells like you,” Chanyeol explains when he opens his eyes and sees him looking, hands dropping to each side of his head. “I was sleepy and it’s warm under here, it smells good.”

Kyungsoo meets his eyes again, warm honey coating his insides, and he surges forward, taking Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol buries his fingers in his hair with a soft sound, holding onto the strands as Kyungsoo kisses him, hard and loving, adoring.

Chanyeol kicks off the rest of the blankets with his legs, bare except for his boxers and socks, and he wraps them around Kyungsoo, pulling him down onto the bed. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and looks down, breath short as he caresses a hand along those long legs, brings one up to drop a reverent kiss on the knee.

Wordlessly, he moves down Chanyeol’s body, leaving kisses down the inside of his thigh as he does so until he reaches the junction of his thigh and pelvis, lips brushing against the fabric of Chanyeol’s boxers. He pulls up briefly to take those off and then he’s lowering himself back on his belly, pulling each of Chanyeol’s legs over his shoulders.

“I’m going to fuck you with my tongue,” Kyungsoo hums as he strokes a thumb up Chanyeol’s cleft.

Chanyeol lets out a loud gasp, watching Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “I-I’ve neverー Nobody’s ev-everー”

Kyungsoo looks up at him then. “Never?”

Chanyeol shakes his head.

A smile curls up one side of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Oh baby,” he says in a low voice and Chanyeol swallows. “I’ll make you feel so good,” he kisses his perineum. “I’ll fuck you with my tongue and see what you taste like when you come. I’m gonna make it so good for you.”

Chanyeol keens, a breathless little sound, and Kyungsoo feels him tremble like a leaf when he shifts closer and his hot breath hits his rim, making it quiver. He grips Chanyeol’s hips and gives a small lick up Chanyeol’s pucker, reveling in the feeling of the warm flesh against his tongue. Chanyeol jolts with a gasp and Kyungsoo smiles as he licks his lips.

“ _So_ responsive,” he murmurs against his hole and gives another fat, wet lick.

Chanyeol’s breath is ragged as Kyungsoo keeps dragging his tongue over his hole, unrelenting, lapping at it as he hums contentedly, his hands going to spread Chanyeol’s asscheeks to taste more of him.

A broken whimper slips out of Chanyeol’s mouth when Kyungsoo works the tip of his tongue inside him, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, and he groans at the taste, Chanyeol’s hot walls clenching as his tongue swirls around.

Chanyeol is already a mess on the bed, sweater rucked up and cheeks flushed, hands clutching at the sheets as his chest jumps.

Kyungsoo gives one last flick before he pulls out with a slurp. “Come on baby, talk to me,” he coos and Chanyeol whines pitifully. “Tell me how good this feels,” he starts sucking onto Chanyeol’s hole, the sound filthy wet.

“Iー I’mー” Chanyeol can only stutter in a weak voice, hips twitching. Kyungsoo trails a finger to his hole, rubbing the puckered flesh, sloppy with spit, and Chanyeol chokes on a breath when he pushes it inside, following with his tongue.

Chanyeol’s mouth goes slack as Kyungsoo fucks him open, drives him crazy with the twisting of his tongue, the thrusting of his finger, and Chanyeol squirms helplessly on the bed, whimpering as Kyungsoo adds a second and then a third, pressing deeper and making him loose, looser.

Then Kyungsoo pulls his tongue out, replacing it with a fourth finger, and watches him, watches the precum dripping from his flushed cock. “Look at you,” he breathes in a hushed voice, reverent, and Chanyeol’s thighs tighten around his head, socks slipping almost off.

Kyungsoo takes his time as he thrusts languidly in and out of Chanyeol’s hole, spreading his fingers wide and feeling the muscles give easily, Chanyeol’s insides now soft and pliant. He sucks kisses on the inside of his thighs, the crease of his hip, littering marks all over his supple skin, possessive, as Chanyeol trembles under him.

Chanyeol cries out when the pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers brush against his prostate, hips jumping, and Kyungsoo hums, pleased. “Yes, just like that,” he croons, licking around Chanyeol’s hole. “Let me hear you, baby,” and curls his fingers just right, fingering him hard and fast.

Chanyeol sobs brokenly, gripping the sheets even tighter as he writhes, clenching around Kyungsoo’s fingers. Incoherent pleas spill out of his mouth and mix with desperate, high moans, his back arching as tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Kyungsoo holds him down, fucking into him with thrusts aimed relentlessly at his prostate and Chanyeol gets louder, breathes faster until his whole body tense up and he comes with a cry, untouched, spurting long, hot ropes of cum all over himself. Kyungsoo works him through it, drawing his orgasm out by rubbing his fingers in tight, fast circles on his prostate until Chanyeol goes limp, gulping in breaths.

Kyungsoo gently slips his fingers out of Chanyeol’s hole, now puffy and swollen, giving it one last lick, and carefully rests his trembling legs back onto the bed before crawling up to lie on his side next to Chanyeol.

“You’re so beautiful, baby boy, giving me this,” he praises as he holds Chanyeol close to his chest, uncaring of the cum soiling his shirt. “So beautiful for daddy,” he whispers and Chanyeol curls up against him as he kisses his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose and then, softly, his mouth.

Kyungsoo keeps stroking his back and sides soothingly when suddenly Chanyeol sits up on his elbows and looks him in the eye.

“Fuck me,” he says in a hoarse voice, a little shaky. “With your cock.”

Kyungsoo swallows at the fire in his eyes, it ignites sparks low in his gut. “But baby... you just came and your hole is still sensitive.”  

Chanyeol shakes his head resolutely and straddles his hips, shucking off his sweater and unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt. “I want you in me,” he leaves it open and reaches down to work on Kyungsoo’s fly. “Now.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods, breathless, and hisses when Chanyeol yanks his dress pants down just enough to free his neglected cock. “Let me get a condom.”

“No.” Chanyeol stops him and wraps a hand around his cock to stroke slowly up and down. “I get tested every two months. I’m clean. Are you?”

Kyungsoo feels his breath hitch. “I got tested five months ago butー but I haven’t had sex since that, not until you. There’s been nobody else but you.”

Chanyeol smiles, delighted and mischievous. “Come on then, daddy,” he rubs his palm over the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, making his hips buck. “I want to feel you. _All_ of you.”

Kyungsoo nods again, words stuck in his throat, and fetches the lube, smearing it on his cock almost in a daze before helping Chanyeol to rise on his knees and line up his hole. He feels all breath leaving him as Chanyeol sinks down on him, slowly, choking on a gasp as his eyes widen to stare down at Kyungsoo in wonder.

Chanyeol is an impossibly hot, impossibly wet vice around Kyungsoo, his soft walls making way for his cock as he takes him inch after inch, pliant but still so _tight_. He gulps in a breath of air when Chanyeol reaches the base.

“Oh _god_ , baby,” Kyungsoo whines and grips his hips, flipping them over. “Oh god, you feel _amazing_ ,” he takes one of Chanyeol’s hands in his own and starts fucking into him, hard and fast. “Amazing, oh baby.”

Chanyeol moans as Kyungsoo keeps babbling into his neck, lips pressed to his throat, and he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand while scraping red lines down his back with his fingers. He’s clenching, the pressure incredible around Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo fucks him harder, feeling Chanyeol’s cock already straining between their stomachs, grunting from exertion as he nails his prostate and makes him wail.

“Come, baby, come, c’mon,” he husks and licks into Chanyeol’s mouth, swallowing his sounds. “Just like this, again.”

Chanyeol keens, his breath coming in increasingly desperate gasps as Kyungsoo hits his prostate again and again, holding him tight against his chest, and he clenches around him, his muscles squeezing Kyungsoo’s cock hard.

Kyungsoo sucks a bruise on the column of Chanyeol’s throat, making it dark, big, _visible_. “Be a good boy and come, baby,” he pants, voice low, not stopping the snapping of his hips. “Come for me,” he pulls out and shoves back in, grinding the head of his cock heavily into Chanyeol’s prostate.

Chanyeol’s breath catches noisily in his throat, everything seems to still for a second, and then he’s coming untouched again with a long, drawn out moan, muscles spasming around Kyungsoo, who keeps fucking into him until his thrusts become sloppy and uncoordinated and he comes too, spurting deep into Chanyeol with a low moan.

They slump, exhausted, in a sweaty heap on the bed, catching their breaths. Kyungsoo pulls out from Chanyeol’s still spread legs, watching in fascination as his cum leaks out of Chanyeol’s abused hole. He thumbs at the rim, slipping two fingers inside to gently swirl them around, the squelch of cum loud in the quiet of the room.

“You’re so swollen baby,” he murmurs absentmindedly.

Chanyeol hums, blinking his eyes open. “It’s okay,” he says. His voice is hoarse, fucked out. “Worth it,” he smiles crookedly and reaches for him with a hand to drag him down, rolling them and swinging a leg over his waist. “That was so fucking hot,” he kisses him, a hint of want still seeping through the wanton presses of his lips and it makes Kyungsoo smile. “ _You’re_ so fucking hot.”   

They keep kissing, movements turning languid until exhaustion settles deep into their limbs and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Δ

 

Kyungsoo is woken up from their nap a few hours later by Chanyeol trying to disentangle himself from their twined arms and legs.

“Hey,” he says, voice rough with sleep.

Chanyeol stops. “Hey. Sorry, I want to wash up.”

Kyungsoo nods, still sleepy, and loosens his grip on Chanyeol, who drops a kiss to his lips before climbing off the bed. He stands up, legs wobbling a little, and hisses, a hint of a wince wrinkling his nose.

Kyungsoo makes a comforting sound, sitting up to rub his back soothingly. “Sore?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods but dismisses Kyungsoo’s concern with a smile thrown over his shoulder. “I like it, though.”

Kyungsoo returns the smile and settles back down onto the bed as Chanyeol goes into the bathroom, listening to the sound of running water and Chanyeol’s happy humming.

When Chanyeol comes back, he crawls onto the bed. “You’re a savage,” he says and straddles Kyungsoo’s hips. “I’m covered in hickeys everywhere.”

It doesn’t sound like he minds at all.

Kyungsoo smiles up at him, entirely pleased, and lazily rakes his eyes over Chanyeol’s body, taking in the fresh bruises that litter his thighs and stomach and neck. “This one is my favourite,” he says and stretches an arm to brush his fingers over the big, dark mark he had sucked on Chanyeol’s throat.

Chanyeol’s mouth takes a mischievous curl at the corners. “Suspected as much.”

Kyungsoo pulls him down into a kiss and Chanyeol immediately starts squirming against him, heavy and wanton.

“Already want it again?” Kyungsoo hums low, breathless, his cock already swelling under Chanyeol’s weight and filthy wriggles

“Yes,” Chanyeol mewls, lips red and damp, and snakes a hand down to stroke Kyungsoo’s cock into full hardness and hurriedly sits up. “Wanna feel you. Like this. Again,” he lifts his hips high enough to line Kyungsoo’s cock up against his hole and then he sinks down in one fluid move, the faintest hint of pain evident only in a quick twist of his mouth.

“ _God_ ,” Kyungsoo grits out, clutching Chanyeol’s sides, assaulted all over again by the intoxicating sensations of Chanyeol’s raw heat around him.

Chanyeol whines and grinds down on him, head tilted back. “You feel s-so good,” he stutters and starts fucking himself on Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Fuck,” is all Kyungsoo manages to say, eyes shifting from Chanyeol’s face, mouth slack with pleasure, and down to where he can see him stretched around him, the still puffy skin taut as he bounces up and down, taking him so good.

Chanyeol speeds up, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Fuck me,” he whines as he pants. “Fuck me, fuck mー”

Kyungsoo rolls them over, pulls one of Chanyeol’s thighs against his chest, hooks his leg on his shoulder and thrusts in, making Chanyeol cry out.

“Yes,” Chanyeol moans. “Yes, yes.”

Kyungsoo fucks him hard, face buried against his neck, grunting against his ear as Chanyeol eggs him on with broken moans.

“In me,” Chanyeol rasps. “Come in me,” and Kyungsoo bends him harder, slams in faster, hits his prostate over and over with short, powerful thrusts until Chanyeol comes with a cry, clenching tight around Kyungsoo’s cock, limbs trembling. Kyungsoo fucks him through it, feeling him spasm around him until he shoves in hard one last time and stays, spilling long and deep inside him, groan muffled against Chanyeol’s throat.

Chanyeol goes lax under him, taking a deep breath as they wind down, Kyungsoo sighing against his sternum, leaving a kiss there before lifting his head. Chanyeol meets his eyes and gives him a sated smile, eyelids heavy.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Kyungsoo murmurs as he kisses his lips.

Chanyeol hums, stretching as best he can with Kyungsoo still hovering over him and his cock still lodged inside. “Your fault,” he drawls in a scratchy voice. “You’re way too good at this.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and finally pulls out, Chanyeol making a faint pained sound as his cock slips out of his hole.

“Gonna feel this for days,” he mumbles but he smiles as he says so, pleased. “Gonna have a hard time in class, thinking of you fucking me so good...”

“Baby,” Kyungsoo chides, flopping beside him. “You’ll want to stop talking like that, I don’t think your hole can take another round.”

Chanyeol laughs and drapes himself half atop Kyungsoo’s chest, relaxing as Kyungsoo lazily pets his hair. Kyungsoo drapes his other arm around Chanyeol’s middle and draws random patterns on his skin, letting his mind wander drowsily. A sudden thought hits him and a groan slips out, and Chanyeol blinks his eyes open, tilting his chin to look at him questioningly.

“What is it?”

Kyungsoo huffs. “Nothing, it’s just… I remembered there’s an event I have to attend next week,” he explains, absentmindedly tracing the shape of Chanyeol’s lips with a finger. “I don’t really feel like going. At all.”

“What kind of event?”

“Charity,” Kyungsoo answers. “Companies will be donating money to create new scholarships and aid students from low-income backgrounds get to and through college.”

Chanyeol makes an impressed sound and props his head onto his arm, nuzzling Kyungsoo’s hand when he starts stroking his cheek.

“I fully believe in this project, it’s the event in and of itself that I could do without,” Kyungsoo sighs. “More of a see-and-be-seen affair, an excuse for people to show off.”

Chanyeol gives him a little peck on the lips, a comforting one, and he can’t help but smile.

“It _is_ also good for networking, though,” Kyungsoo adds, a little defeated.

He gets a little lost in petting Chanyeol, who’s purring like a cat on top of him, but perks up as an idea forms in his head.

“Baby,” he says with a touch of wheedling, winding his arms around Chanyeol and holding him tight. “What do you think about coming with me to the event? It’s going to be so boring but at least having you there will make it bearable. Please?”

Chanyeol laughs. “Sure, why not. Wouldn’t be the first time I do something like this.”

Kyungsoo dips his head to give him a kiss. “Perfect,” he mumbles against Chanyeol’s lips. “It’s a black tie affair, though. See, I was right to buy you all those fancy silk suits.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his smug expression and plants his face into his chest, making Kyungsoo laugh.

“I’m hungry,” he says, voice muffled.

“We’ll order something,” Kyungsoo hums, rolling them onto their sides and tucking his face into Chanyeol’s messy hair. “Later, though, okay? Let’s nap a little more.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, only makes himself comfortable before letting his eyes slip shut.  

 

Δ

 

The night of the event finds Kyungsoo disgruntledly sitting on his bed, already dressed in one of his best suits, mourning over the cozy afternoon of cuddles with Chanyeol he had had to interrupt to get ready. Chanyeol steps out of the walk-in closet, fiddling with his cufflinks, and Kyungsoo looks up, ready to tell Chanyeol they’ll cancel their plans and stay home, only what he sees makes him swallow his tongue.

Chanyeol is wearing a black suit, Kyungsoo’s personal favourite, along with the burgundy one, out of the suits he had bought him. The expensive fabric hugs his form in all the best ways, accentuating his slim build, and his blonde hair is swept back from his eyes.

Chanyeol gives him an amused little smile as he catches him staring, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“What?” he asks and Kyungsoo is up and crowding into his space in a second, grabbing him by the neck to pull him down into a deep kiss.

“Wow,” Chanyeol says when they part, panting slightly. “What was that for?”

“You lookー fuck, you look _amazing_ ,” Kyungsoo says, taking a deep breath and inhaling Chanyeol’s sweet scent in the process. “God, I want to mess you up.”

Chanyeol laughs, a giddy sound that gets muffled by Kyungsoo taking his lips again, licking into his mouth as he tries to keep his hands from burying themselves into Chanyeol’s hair.

“I think,” Chanyeol tries to get out as Kyungsoo keeps kissing him greedily. “I think we should head out,” a gasp as his bottom lip is nipped sharply. “We have to go or we’ll be late.”

Kyungsoo groans, frustrated, and reluctantly detaches his mouth from Chanyeol’s. He locks their gazes together. “ _Later_.”

Chanyeol smothers a whine low in his throat and nods wordlessly.

 

The event is held at a five star hotel, the stunning ballroom decked out with ornate chandeliers and luxe fabric-covered walls, beautifully arched windows overlooking a gorgeous view of the city at night.

Throughout the evening, Kyungsoo engages in small talk with various businessmen and businesswomen and their companions, an arm gently draped around Chanyeol’s waist, who stands close to his side, voice smooth and smile sweet as he occasionally joins in the conversation.

“Bored yet?” Kyungsoo asks in a hushed voice as beautiful dishes of food are brought to their table and Chanyeol only chuckles with a shake of his head, knocking their arms together before starting to eat. Kyungsoo watches him for a moment, what he’s sure to be an enamoured smile softly curving his lips as he feels a wave of affection strong enough to almost take him off his feet.  

After dinner drinks are served and Kyungsoo takes a flute of champagne to share, easily bringing it to Chanyeol’s lips when he asks for sips. They’re having a quiet moment for themselves in the large terrace just watching the bustling of the city under them when a loud voice startles them out of their comfortable bubble.

“Chanyeol!”

They turn around to see a stout man in his fifties walking towards them, a greasy grin spreading on his face as he fixes his eyes on Chanyeol, who stiffens beside Kyungsoo.

“I knew it was you,” the man says as he stops in front of them. “Couldn’t mistake a pretty face like yours.”

Kyungsoo feels something crawl under his skin.

Chanyeol huffs out a small, uncomfortable laugh. “Good evening, Mr Jung…”

“It’s been a while, how have you been?”

Without waiting for an answer, the man turns to look at Kyungsoo. “You’re with Do Kyungsoo now? A big fish, must pay well.”

“Um…”

Kyungsoo steps in then. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet,” his tone is fake and scathing even to his own ears. He doesn’t care.

The man doesn’t seem to notice either. “Jung Shiwon, Jung Construction.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t offer his hand.

“So you picked Chanyeol,” the man keeps going, unperturbed. “Excellent choice, he sure knows how to do his job,” he chuckles knowingly, eyes dragging up and down Chanyeol’s body, who shrinks in on himself.

Kyungsoo grips his flute glass tightly as a sick feeling hits him low in his gut, anger and repulsion burning hot in his chest, and he’s about to open his mouth when a pager goes off right in that moment and the man quickly takes it out of his jacket pocket.

“I have to go,” he clicks his tongue. “Goodbye Mr Do,” he says and then directs a suggestive look at Chanyeol. “And you... we might see each other soon, I think I’ll book you again. We _did_ have a nice time together,” he smirks and turns to head back inside the ballroom.

Kyungsoo watches him walk away, feeling heavier than he’s ever been. It hasn’t been a problem that Chanyeol is an escort, it _isn’t_ a problem, but it’s been so easy to forget about it lately, about that one crucial detail. And now _this_.

Silence stretches between them.

“...Soo?” Chanyeol says, voice small and hesitant.

Kyungsoo is looking straight ahead, eyes unseeing. His blood boils and he suddenly feels desperate, he needsー he needs _something_.

“Come with me,” he says and doesn’t even look where he leaves the champagne before grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist and dragging him inside, making his way through the throng of people and stepping in the first bathroom he comes across.

“Soo… what…” Chanyeol asks, confused and a little worried, but Kyungsoo doesn’t answer as he makes sure the bathroom is empty before slamming Chanyeol against the door, attacking his lips.

Chanyeol makes a surprised noise but soon melts into the kiss, as he always does, hands fisting the lapels of Kyungsoo’s jacket as he forces his way past his lips, licking possessively over teeth and the roof of his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

Kyungsoo roughly grabs Chanyeol’s ass, pulling his hips tight against his own, and cups Chanyeol’s cock through his pants, stroking it into full hardness, making Chanyeol gasp under his lips.

“S-Soo,” Chanyeol moans, head thumping against the door as Kyungsoo drags his palm with tight and fast movements, messily pressing his lips anywhere he can reach.

“I can't stand the thought of that man's hands on you,” Kyungsoo grits out, biting at the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw, voice tinged with distress.

“N-No… Sooー” Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s shirt out of his pants and undoes the fly, thrusting his hand inside his underwear to fist his cock, and Chanyeol cuts himself off with a groan, hips jerking.

Kyungsoo buries his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, messing up the stiff strands, and yanks him into an owning kiss, one that makes Chanyeol’s knees buckle as Kyungsoo keeps tugging at his cock, thrusts getting slicker with precum.  

“Come,” Kyungsoo breathes out against his lips, Chanyeol’s harsh pants hitting his damp skin. He digs his thumb into his slit. “Come for _me_.”

Chanyeol drops his head onto his shoulder as he comes, muffled, strained moans tumbling out of his lips as he spills hotly onto Kyungsoo’s hand, turning boneless.

Kyungsoo hugs him tight to himself, eyes squeezing shut, almost afraid Chanyeol could disappear any moment, but then he quickly pulls away, ashamed of himself. He walks to the sink, millions of thoughts racing in his head as he washes his hands. He pushes away images of that man’s smirk, sleazy and awful, and all that lingers is guilt. He went too far, he blindly let his possessiveness, his desperation take over when he knows better. He knows he should make amends and he will as soon as he’s calmed down. This was a one-time event and he’s going to make damn sure he doesn’t repeat it.  

“Let’s get out of here.”

Chanyeol looks up at him in confusion. He’s tucked himself back into his slacks but he’s still panting, still looks disheveled. “But the party isn’t over yet?”

“I don't care about this goddamn party anymore,” Kyungsoo says and throws away the wad of paper towels, missing how Chanyeol flinches at his words. He takes Chanyeol’s hand and leads him outside to the parking lot.

Inside the car, Kyungsoo looks straight ahead, the self-deprecation and powerlessness making him grip the wheel hard as Chanyeol curls up against the window, both of them not speaking a word.

The elevator ride up to Kyungsoo’s penthouse is silent too, Kyungsoo dragging a hand over his eyes and only letting himself relax slightly when the door closes behind them, quickly shedding his shoes and coat before flopping tiredly down on a couch.

“Are you mad at me?”

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and turns his head to give Chanyeol a surprised look but he sits up straight when he sees him standing in the middle of the living room, eyes on the ground and hands twisting the hem of his jacket. His heart squeezes in his chest.

“What?”

“That ex client… he… I’m sorry you had to hear that but I don’tー” he cuts himself off, almost biting back whatever he was going to say, and when he looks up Kyungsoo can see all the vulnerability in his eyes, the sadness. He’s hit with another wave of guilt and he almost feels sick with it.

“Oh baby no,” he breathes and hastily gets up, walking up to Chanyeol and wrapping him in a hug, Chanyeol immediately falling into it. “I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you,” he sighs sharply, frustrated at himself, and makes them sit down on the couch, tucking Chanyeol’s face against his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I acted like that, I was just… I let my emotions get the best of me but you did nothing wrong.”

Chanyeol makes a small sound and Kyungsoo holds him closer.

“I’m so sorry. I’m mad at myself not at you,” he says and lifts Chanyeol’s chin with his fingers to meet his eyes. “You’re perfect,” his voice is soft and he strokes Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb as they look at each other, Chanyeol’s eyes searching his face. “Please forgive me?”

A soft sound escapes Chanyeol’s throat and he leans in to press their lips together in a soft kiss, Kyungsoo feeling relief wash over him as he pulls him closer, closer, until Chanyeol is straddling his lap, arms winding around his shoulders and a tiny smile curving his lips as Kyungsoo sweeps his tongue gently over them, making them part under him to caress his tongue.

“A lot of my clients… they’re like that…” Chanyeol mumbles when they part, forehead to forehead. “I hate being with them so I usually just tune them out.”

Kyungsoo shushes him gently, pulling him closer with a hand on his nape, leaving small kisses on his cheek and temple, and Chanyeol relaxes into his embrace.

“You’re different,” he says then, straightening up to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes, and Kyungsoo feels his heart stutter to a stop before kicking up again, thumping as Chanyeol kisses him again.

“I want to wash up,” Chanyeol says after they break away. “I feel all sticky and gross,” he chuckles.

“I think we could both do with a nice hot shower,” Kyungsoo says and leads Chanyeol to his bathroom in the master bedroom, stripping them both out of their clothes.

Inside the big shower cabin, Chanyeol makes a little jump when the first sprays of cold water hit his back and Kyungsoo quickly apologies by pulling him closer to himself as he gets the water to the right temperature. He guides Chanyeol back under the jet and lathers a sponge with shower gel before hugging Chanyeol close to his chest. He starts rubbing at his shoulders and down his arms, letting the water wash away the suds.

Chanyeol rests his cheek on the top of Kyungsoo’s head as he rubs down his chest and hides his face into his hair when he starts leaving kisses on his wet skin. Kyungsoo makes him turn around and washes his back, one hand gently scrubbing down with the sponge while the other smoothes over his muscles, making Chanyeol relax under his touch.

Kyungsoo guides him back around with a hand on his shoulder and pours more gel before dropping two tender kisses on his nipples and getting on his knees. Chanyeol leans lazily against the shower wall as Kyungsoo starts washing his hips, dragging the sponge softly but thoroughly over his groin and in between his legs, nuzzling his soft dick and balls when he’s done, and he helpfully lifts his feet when Kyungsoo washes his legs, trailing kisses all over his skin.

Kyungsoo stands up then and makes Chanyeol sit down on the shower seat, letting him take the sponge from his hands to start rubbing Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach as he reaches for the bottle of shampoo, lathering his hands. He tenderly washes Chanyeol’s hair, running his fingers through the strands and rubbing the tips into the skin.

“I’m so lucky,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear as he strokes a hand down his back. “So lucky to have you, baby. You’re absolutely amazing. Strong and beautiful,” he kisses his forehead and Chanyeol stops his ministrations to bury his face against Kyungsoo’s stomach, wrapping his arms around him as Kyungsoo keeps massaging his scalp.

Kyungsoo rinses the suds off and lets Chanyeol wash his hair in return before shutting off the water and getting out of the shower. He fetches a fluffy towel, drying Chanyeol with soft sweeps before wrapping him up tightly in it.

“Go get on the bed,” he tells him, kissing his nose, and goes into the closet to get them some clothes to sleep in.

Chanyeol stretches onto the bed like a cat so that Kyungsoo has to put them on for him, only moving when Kyungsoo gives him little taps to make him lift his arms or raise his hips.

“Aren’t you getting spoiled?” Kyungsoo teases him, getting a cheeky grin as an answer, and climbs into bed after Chanyeol, smiling when he immediately curls around him, tangling their legs together.

They stay like this for a long time, breathing each other in, Kyungsoo carding a hand through Chanyeol’s damp hair as he feels him melt against him, eyes slipping shut and chest rising and falling at a steady pace. He hugs him closer to himself and falls asleep.

 

Δ

 

A week later Kyungsoo parks his car in front of Chanyeol’s apartment building, shutting off the ignition and sending a quick text to Chanyeol to let him know he’s arrived. He’s feeling a little restless, anticipation brewing under his skin.

Chanyeol has been busy studying for a midterm and while at first he had been doing so at Kyungsoo’s house or in his office, lying on the sofa near his desk as they worked comfortably together, the last couples of days he’s had to meet up with his friends for a few study sessions so he and Kyungsoo haven’t been able to spend time together.

Torture, if you ask Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol had done the exam that morning though and tonight Kyungsoo is taking him out to dinner as a reward for all the hard work. Not that he really needs an excuse to spoil Chanyeol.  

Kyungsoo perks up when he sees Chanyeol exiting the building and walking towards the car.

“Hey baby,” he greets when Chanyeol opens the door, a big smile stretched over his face as he slides into the passenger seat. He wastes no time to grab Kyungsoo’s tie and pull him into a kiss.

“I missed you,” he hums against his lips when they break apart.

Kyungsoo smiles. The tip of Chanyeol’s nose is a little red from the cold. Adorable. “Me too baby,” he steals another kiss, softer this time. “So much.”

Chanyeol grins at him and pulls back, settling into his seat. “Where are you taking me tonight?” he asks as he unwinds his scarf from around his neck.

“I was thinking we could eat sushi? You told me you were craving some a few days ago,” Kyungsoo revs the engine.

“Sushi?” Chanyeol’s eyes light up as he turns on the stereo to play a CD he had left in the player some time ago. “Jongdae will be so jealous when I tell him.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and lets him lace their fingers together, listening to Chanyeol telling him more about his exam as he drives.

At the restaurant the sushi is delicious and Kyungsoo is happy to see Chanyeol dig enthusiastically into his food.

“You know,” Chanyeol says at some point during dinner. “Jongdae told me he’s thinking about moving out.”

Kyungsoo puts down his glass of wine. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods. “I told you he and Minseok have been dating for a few years now, right? Well, now they’re thinking of getting an apartment together,” he picks with his chopsticks at a few stray grains of rice on his plate. “I’m happy for them but at the same time I’m a little worried,” he grimaces. “I’ll have to find a new roommate or if I can’t, move out to a smaller place and that’s gonna be such a hassle.”

Kyungsoo stares at him, the words “ _move in with me_ ” at the tip of his tongue. The thought of coming home to Chanyeol watching television or studying in the living room, or in the kitchen, of kissing him good morning and good night every day, every _single_ day, is an exhilarating one. One that makes him lightheaded.

He swallows the words back, though. He will ask, but not today. Now it’s not the right time. Soon. Two months are almost up.

The relative quiet of the restaurant is disrupted by a sudden chorus singing happy birthday at the table next to theirs, a few servers coming in with a candle-lit cake and champagne.

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh. “Do people still do that? I remember my mother preparing something like this as a surprise for my tenth birthday,” he chuckles. “It was pretty traumatic.”

Chanyeol laughs as they watch the birthday person, a girl in a pretty dress and with a floral crown in her hair, blow on the candles accompanied by the clapping and whooping of her friends. “Yeah, I hope Jongdae isn’t thinking of pulling something like this for my birthday next week,” he sighs.

Kyungsoo whips his head around at that. “What?”

“Yeah, he won’t tell me anything about what he’s planningー”

“No,” Kyungsoo interrupts him. “No, you said your _birthday_ is next week?”

“Oh… yeah,” Chanyeol looks a little sheepish. “November 27th.”

Kyungsoo stares at him in disbelief. “And when were you going to tell me?”

“Well… I mean, it’s not that big of a deal so... ”

“ _Not a big deal?_ ” Kyungsoo sputters. “It’s your birthday, of course it is. And it’s literally four days away, what about the giftー”

“No no no,” Chanyeol stops him, waving his hands. “See, this is also why I wasn’t going to tell you, you’re going to buy who knows what or spend how _much_.”

Kyungsoo is actually offended. “Of course, you’re mine to spoil!”

The words leaves his mouth before he can stop them and there’s a moment of silence in which they stare at each other, Chanyeol’s cheeks and ears flushing in pleasure.

Kyungsoo quickly composes himself though, clearing his throat. “Please let me do something for you, mh, baby? It’s your birthday, it’s important to me,” he wheedles and he sees Chanyeol wavering, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “How about this? You tell me what you’d like to get and I promise to not go overboard.

Chanyeol sighs in defeat. “Okay,” he sips at his drink in thought before perking up. “Dinner!”

Kyungsoo eagerly leans in closer. “You want me to take you out to dinner? Somewhere nice? Maybe somewhere you’ve never been to, we can try the food together.”

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head, a sweet smile curving his lips. “I was thinking more about a nice dinner at your place? Doesn’t even have to be anything fancy.”

“Dinner at my place?” Kyungsoo repeats, head tilting in confusion. “That’s it?”

At Chanyeol’s eager nodding he shrugs. “Well, okay. Whatever you want, baby.”

Chanyeol beams. “And one more thing…” he adds as he lowers his eyes, fingers reaching up to play with his napkin. “Since it'll be my birthday, don’t pay for my time.”

Kyungsoo feels a rush of warmth flood his chest and a smile stays in place for the rest of the dinner. He makes sure to pull Chanyeol into a long and deep kiss when they step out of the restaurant, one that carries everything he can’t yet say with words.

 

Δ

 

Kyungsoo brings the tray of side dishes to the dining table, setting them neatly around the grill plate.

Everything is ready, Chanyeol should arrive any minute now.

Kyungsoo nervously runs a hand through his hair before unnecessarily straightening a glass. He’s been feeling on edge for days, a quiet kind of agitation making his heart start and stop in his chest everytime he lets himself think of Chanyeol and what he has to do tonight.   

Despite the circumstances that brought them together, Kyungsoo is determined to jump in and confront Chanyeol, tell him everything he’s been wanting to confess for weeks now but that he’s always bitten back. Even though it’s terrifying, even though nothing is certain, he _has_ to talk to him.  

He’s spent way too much time in his own head analysing how Chanyeol might react to what he has to say and now he’s made up his mind. Even through the petrifying thoughts of rejection that tangle around his heart, Kyungsoo finds strength in the fact that he can feel something, something big, everytime he and Chanyeol are together. A sort of energy that tells him that this is right. There’s something in Chanyeol’s eyes when they look at each other that he’s sure is reflected in his own.

And anyway, Kyungsoo can’t afford to let Chanyeol slip away. Not when he has a chance to do something about it.

The pork belly sizzles on the grill and as he absentmindedly turns it over the doorbell rings. He gives one last look at the table and goes to the door, taking a deep breath before swinging it open.

Chanyeol stands in front of him, the black ripped jeans they bought together hugging his long legs tight and his hair ruffled from the wind, bangs falling over his eyes. And just like that Kyungsoo’s nerves ease, chest filling with a sense of contentment, of belonging.

He pulls Chanyeol inside by his coat and down into a kiss. “Happy birthday, baby,” he whispers and Chanyeol grins, eyes crinkling.

“Thank you,” he says, rubbing their noses together. “For the tenth time,” he adds with a chuckle and Kyungsoo swats at him as he straightens up and shrugs off his coat.

“What are you cooking? It smells amazing.”

“Samgyeopsal,” Kyungsoo tells him as he walks back to the dining table, stumbling a little when Chanyeol wraps his arms around his shoulders and leans against his back.

“Yes, please,”  he says, delighted.

“Sit down,” Kyungsoo tells him and fills a glass of champagne that he hands to him. “It’s almost ready.”

Chanyeol sits down, nursing his drink, and watches him as he slices the meat into bite sized pieces.

“You look so hot,” he suddenly says with a groan and pouts. “Why did you have to roll up your sleeves like that?”

Kyungsoo chuckles and dips a piece of meat in the sauce before putting it on a leaf of lettuce, adding a few side-dishes to it. “Eat,” he tells him and brings the small wrap to Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol meets his eyes as he takes it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around Kyungsoo’s fingers, sucking on them before pulling back.

Kyungsoo smiles, amused, and wipes at a bit of sauce on Chanyeol’s lip with his thumb. “Are you going to spend the entire dinner making eyes at me trying to seduce me?”

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow. “Is it working?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond but the small smirk that grazes Chanyeol’s lips tells him he doesn’t need to.

“Tell me what Jongdae did for your birthday,” he tells him, a small smile playing on his lips.

Dinner as always is pleasant and comfortable, conversation easy as they have plenty to talk about even after after such a short time apart

When all the food is polished off Chanyeol leans back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. “This was amazing,” he says. “I love when you cook for me.”

“I’m glad,” Kyungsoo says, a finger lazily tracing the rim of his glass as he watches Chanyeol resting his head on the back of his chair with a quiet groan. “Do you think there is any space left for the cake?”

Chanyeol sits up straight at that, eyes wide. “Cake?” a smile spreads slowly on his face. “There’s also a cake?”

Kyungsoo nods and stands up. “Stay here, I’ll get it,” he says but he’s stopped by Chanyeol grabbing his arm and fisting his shirt to yank him down into a kiss. Deep and slow and reverent.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol whispers against his lips and Kyungsoo lets him lap at his mouth for a little longer before pulling away, lovingly stroking his cheek.

In the kitchen he takes the chocolate cake with cream filling he had bought after work out of the fridge and the packet of birthday candles he had gotten with it, putting them on and lighting them.

Chanyeol’s face lights up when he comes back and he beams down at the cake as Kyungsoo sets it in front of him. “Candles too?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo nods and sits back down beside him. “Come on, make a wish and blow them out.”

Chanyeol takes his hand and closes his eyes, slotting their fingers together as he makes a wish. When he opens his eyes, he dips down to peck Kyungsoo’s lips before blowing out the candles.

Kyungsoo watches him and he feels an emotion build up in his throat at being able to share such an intimate moment with him. At being granted the _privilege_. And he wants this. He wants to spend every birthday, every holiday, every single special or ordinary day with Chanyeol, by his side.  

Their eyes meet and he opens his mouth to say it, say everything. But Chanyeol speaks first.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Kyungsoo feels the ground slip from under his feet, heart freezing in his chest. He swallows with difficulty.

“W-What?”

Chanyeol lets go of his hand and lowers his eyes. “I don’t want to be your escort anymore. I don’t want you to be one of my clients. You’reー you’re much more than that. To me.”

Kyungsoo looks at him, unable to utter a single word, eyes wide.

“I know I’m notー I’m not supposed to feel this way... but you’re always trying your best to make me feel content. You always make sure I’m happy and… and you go out of your way to take care of me.”

Chanyeol looks so vulnerable, hands twisting in his lap and shoulders curled in protectively.

“How could I not fall for you when you’re… you’re...” his voice shakes.

Kyungsoo gingerly takes one of his hands, making Chanyeol look up. “Then did you… _did_ you fall for me?”

Chanyeol swallows and nods.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. “Are you saying you want to be with me?”

Chanyeol nods frantically. “Yes,” he says. “I want to be yours. Only yours,” he grips Kyungsoo’s hand tight. “I love you.”

Kyungsoo stands up, almost clumsily in his haste, hands reaching out to grab Chanyeol’s shoulders and pull him against himself, curling over him. Chanyeol wraps his arms around him and buries his face against his stomach.

“Oh baby,” he whispers, awed, holding him tight. “I love you too. I love you too. So much.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s small voice is muffled against his shirt and Kyungsoo presses kisses against his hair.

“Yes,” he says, soft strands tickling his lips. “How could I not? How could I not when you’re perfect? _Perfect_ for me,” he brings a hand to Chanyeol’s neck, lets his fingers trail up his throat before lifting his chin. He lets his eyes drink in Chanyeol’s beautiful features. “Of course I love you.” Elation seeps into every crevice of his body at finally being able to say the words out loud.

Chanyeol presses his face back against his stomach and they hug each other tight.

It’s Kyungsoo who disrupts the quiet a couple of minutes later.

“Move in with me,” he whispers. “You don’t have to worry about money, I’ll take care of that. I’ll take care of everything. Money, school, food, clothes. Everything.”

Chanyeol looks back up, lips parted and eyes wide in shock. “Kyungsoo…”

“You won’t have to work as an escort anymore. If there’s a contract, I’ll buy you out of it. You can focus on your studies, find a job even,” he presses on. “I can help your mother with her restaurant too, you could go back to work for her if you wanted to.”

Wetness fills Chanyeol’s eyes. “You would do that for me?”

Kyungsoo looks him in the eyes, lets him read all his sincerity and determination. “Yes.”

A tear slips down Chanyeol’s cheek and Kyungsoo wipes it away before leaning down to kiss the same spot.

“Let me take care of you.”

A soft sound scapes Chanyeol’s throat and he tips his face up to crash their mouths together, fisting the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt to pull him impossibly closer. Kyungsoo never thought it possible that kissing Chanyeol could get any sweeter, but as their lips slide together he’s proven unquestionably wrong. He traces his tongue over Chanyeol’s lips, follows their shape, feels their plushness as he bites down, and relishes the mewl Chanyeol makes low in his throat as he parts for him, asking for more. And Kyungsoo gives him more. He sneaks past, curls their tongues together and doesn’t think he will ever get tired of tasting Chanyeol, of feeling him melt against him like he always, always does. He wants to kiss Chanyeol every day for the rest of his life.

They have to part at some point. Kyungsoo regretfully pulls away but doesn’t stray too far, leaving butterfly kisses to Chanyeol’s eyelids, his cheeks and nose.

“Soo,” Chanyeol murmurs, nosing at the underside of his jaw.

Kyungsoo sweeps his bangs out of his face, taking in his pretty eyelashes and pink lips. “Yes, baby?”

“Upstairs,” he says, fluttering open his eyes. “I want to lie in bed with you.”

Kyungsoo, of course, complies and pulls him up to lead him to his bedroom, where they climb on the bed and wrap around each other, Chanyeol settled on top of him as Kyungsoo runs a hand up and down his back.

They stay like this for a few, blissful moments, Kyungsoo whispering sweet nothings to the beautiful boy in his arms and it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to turn his head and claim his mouth all over again. The kisses turn heavy and urgent as Chanyeol presses him into the mattress and Kyungsoo flips them over, breaking away.

Chanyeol whines, breathless, as he looks up at him, licking his lips, and Kyungsoo wants to worship him. He kisses a path from Chanyeol’s mouth to his jaw and down the arch of his neck as his hands reach down to slip under Chanyeol’s sweater, revealing more and more skin as he rucks it up and takes it off. He pops open the button of Chanyeol’s jeans and slides the zip down, hooking two fingers into the waistband to take them off along with his underwear, leaving Chanyeol bare under him.

He stares at him, skating a line down his chest, tracing along his belly, dragging his fingers over his thighs, under the bend of his knees. Chanyeol wiggles under the touch, pink mottling his skin, and he’s truly gorgeous. And his. All his.

It’s a warm, heady rush through his veins.

Kyungsoo leaves one last kiss on Chanyeol’s lips and then licks his way down his chest, stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth, biting and lapping at it as Chanyeol whines and gasps.

“You’re always so sensitive here,” he marvels as he moves to latch his teeth onto the other nipple, suckling and toying with it. He flicks the stiff, red nubs with his fingers and then tugs at them sharply, making Chanyeol arch his back with a little cry. He smiles to himself.

He starts sucking a trail down Chanyeol’s body, leaving an array of dark bruises and love bites all over his stomach and thighs.

Chanyeol looks down at him, eyes dark under the bangs that stick to his forehead. “Staking your claim?” he purrs and gasps when that makes Kyungsoo suck harder on his skin. “Is that what you’ve been doing all this time? Marking me to show everyone I’m yours?”  

“Yes,” Kyungsoo growls and surges up to take his mouth into an owning kiss, one that leaves the both of them breathless and panting. “Turn around,” he instructs and Chanyeol obediently does so, rolling onto his elbows and knees with a mewl, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Kyungsoo climbs off the bed to quickly shed his clothes and take the lube from the nightstand before draping himself over Chanyeol’s back. “You look so good like this,” he murmurs, leaving a wet kiss on his spine. “So pretty all for me,” and sits back on his heels, dragging a hand over Chanyeol’s ass, spreading his cheeks to expose his pretty hole.

“Daddy,” Chanyeol urges him with a moan and wriggles his ass impatiently.

“Now, baby,” Kyungsoo reassures him, his own cock aching with want, and pours lube on his fingers, warming it up. “Now.”

He traces his rim with gentle swipes, pressing the tip of his finger just lightly against it to feel Chanyeol pinch under him before breaching him. It’s a warm, tight fit as always, Chanyeol’s muscles clinging to his finger as it goes in deeper, until the knuckle touches Chanyeol’s hole.

Kyungsoo hums, pressing a kiss to one asscheek. He always enjoys prepping Chanyeol immensely, taking it slow to savour every pretty moan, every sigh, every squirm. Chanyeol whines and jostles Kyungsoo’s hand, the movement making his walls clench around his finger.

“Daddy, please,” he pleads with a huff, a little disgruntled. “Do it.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, amused and completely enamoured, and nuzzles his nose against his skin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” and finally starts pumping his finger in and out of Chanyeol’s hole, stroking his insides lovingly before adding a second finger and scissoring them, making Chanyeol keen and rock back.  

“Is this what you wanted, baby?”

Chanyeol, head bowed onto his arms, gasps when he shoves in deeper. “M-More,” he stutters and clenches with a cry when Kyungsoo inserts another finger and twists up, pressing just right.

Kyungsoo smiles as a drawn out moan slips out of Chanyeol’s mouth as he keeps fingering him, twirling and spreading and brushing against his prostate until Chanyeol is a trembling mess under him.

“Just one more,” he tells him as he pulls out to dribble more lube on his fingers, but Chanyeol stops him.

“No,” he says, hole clenching at the loss of his fingers. “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he turns back over, hitching his legs up. “Like this. I-I want to see you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart stutters at the sight Chanyeol makes all mussed up and looking up at him with big eyes, and he drapes himself over him, kissing him fervently. “Yes,” he squeezes out as his tongue strokes deep. “Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want.

He lathers his cock and aligns himself with Chanyeol’s hole, letting him wrap his legs around his waist before burying himself into his tight heat. He groans, bliss coursing through his body as wetness and warmth engulfs him. Chanyeol gasps underneath him as he sinks deep inside him, stilling when his hips come to rest against Chanyeol’s ass.

“You’re so thick,” Chanyeol pants as he rests a hand over his lower abdomen, flush high on his cheeks. “So big, I can feel it so well,” he clenches and Kyungsoo chokes on a moan, hips bucking.

It makes Chanyeol keen and grip his shoulders, rolling back into Kyungsoo’s hips. “Fuck me, daddy. Wreck me.”

With a low moan, Kyungsoo pulls out and thrusts back in with such force that Chanyeol jostles on the bed, jaw dropping in a wail.

It isn’t gentle. Kyungsoo pounds into him at a relentless pace, driving him back into his every thrust with a white knuckled grip on his waist. Chanyeol is moaning, high and loud and desperate as he jerks and clenches, cock slapping against his stomach in a mess of precum.

Kyungsoo’s breathing is harsh, in time with the sharp snaps of his hips. He angles them just right and slams into Chanyeol’s prostate, making him cry out, his eyes squeezing shut.

Chanyeol becomes tighter, his voice raising higher and Kyungsoo pins him to the bed, shoves in deeper. “Look at me,” he rasps and Chanyeol meets his gaze through slitted eyes, mouth slack and brow pinched in pleasure.

Kyungsoo can feel the fire in his gut coil tighter, hotter and he fucks Chanyeol harder, driving relentlessly into his prostate until Chanyeol locks up and comes with a scream, voice cracking as he convulses, cock spurting untouched. The clench of Chanyeol’s walls around him punches the breath out of Kyungsoo’s chest and he fucks into Chanyeol’s rippling heat with desperate thrusts until he comes as well, spilling long and deep inside him.

Chanyeol’s legs and arms give out and fall onto the bed, and Kyungsoo slump on top of him, pillowing his cheek on his shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes, boneless and catching their breaths. Kyungsoo presses kisses on Chanyeol’s skin.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says with a hoarse voice, still trembling a little.

Kyungsoo smiles and draws a breath, eyes slipping closed from the sheer contentedness he feels, chest full of happiness.

“I love you too.”

He pulls himself up on his elbows and meets Chanyeol in a deep, lingering kiss.

“Shower?” Kyungsoo suggests when they break apart, still lodged inside Chanyeol.

“Later,” Chanyeol hums, eyes closed. “Cake first.”

Kyungsoo chuckles as he sits back and pulls out. Chanyeol whines. “Cake?”

At Chanyeol’s nod he dips down to kiss his lips and climbs off the bed. “Okay. Let me clean us up a little first,” he says and goes to the bathroom to wash up before coming back to wipe Chanyeol down with a washcloth.

They put on sweatpants, Chanyeol picking a pair of his own from the section he now has in Kyungsoo’s walk-in closet, and go downstairs. Chanyeol fills a glass with champagne and sips at it as Kyungsoo takes the candles off the cake, smiling when Chanyeol swipes a finger through the icing.

“‘S good,” he murmurs appreciatively as he licks it off.

Kyungsoo cuts a big slice of cake, turning his head to meet Chanyeol’s lips when Chanyeol dips down to wordlessly ask for another kiss, tasting the cream on his tongue. He puts the slice onto a plate while Chanyeol grabs the bottle of champagne and they make their way back to the bedroom.

They eat in bed, Kyungsoo feeding them both spoonfuls of cake, minds growing pleasantly warm and fuzzy from the alcohol.

“Can’t wait to see Jongdae’s reaction when I tell him about us,” Chanyeol says with a smile and accepts the spoon Kyungsoo brings to his lips, chewing happily.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks, scraping the last bit of cake off the plate.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol chuckles and takes another sip. “I told him about my feelings for you and he’s been adamant in telling me to get over it fast, with you being my client and all.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo asks and can’t help feeling a little miffed.

Chanyeol notices the sulky downturn of his eyebrows and lets out a laugh. “He was just looking out for me. Remember when you came over to my apartment and the morning after Jongdae took me aside to talk? He confronted me about letting you stay the night because I’d never done that before with a client. And he was right to scold me, it should never happen actually.”

Kyungsoo’s face lights up in realization. “ _That’s_ what made you sad, then.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says and gives Kyungsoo the last of the champagne before taking the empty plate from his hands to set it on the nightstand. “Admittedly, I’ve been way too lenient when it came to you. Couldn’t stop, though. I was smitten from the start,” he chuckles and curls up around Kyungsoo, pulling him down onto the bed.

“Well, we can say it worked out pretty well in the end.” Kyungsoo says, letting him get comfortable half atop himself, and reaches a hand to pet his hair.

“It worked out perfectly,” Chanyeol whispers empathically, words muffled against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Best birthday _ever_.”

Kyungsoo smiles and kisses the top of his head, searing affection washing over him.

“Sleep,” Chanyeol mumbles then, body going lax with drowsiness and exhaustion. “Love you.”

Kyungsoo holds him close to his chest and buries his nose in his hair, eyes slipping shut. “I love you too.”

 

ΔΔΔ

 

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

 

Kyungsoo looks up from his tablet when the pilot’s voice coming over the intercom announces that they are approaching the Tokyo International Airport. He turns his head to look out the plane window, watching the night sky and the bright lights clothing the land in a shiny golden blanket. He trails his gaze down to the warm body curled up against him, one arm wrapped tight around Kyungsoo’s as he sleeps.

He gently shakes the shoulder Chanyeol is resting his head on, puffing warm breaths against the skin of his neck and tickling his cheek with his hair. “Chanyeol,” he calls softly and Chanyeol stirs. “Wake up, we’re landing soon.”

Chanyeol scrunches his nose and lifts his head, droopy eyes blinking at Kyungsoo. He gives him a sleepy smile and Kyungsoo can’t resist. Leans in and kisses those plump lips.

“We’re in Japan?” Chanyeol asks, words a little slurred.

“We’re in Japan.”

Chanyeol gives him another kiss, more of a sloppy press of lips.  

“Can we stop to buy something to drink when we get off? I’m thirsty.”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol makes a content sound and rests his head back on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Are you happy?”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, a small smile grazing his lips. “The happiest.”

Kyungsoo kisses his hair and laces their fingers together.

That’s all he needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!!!! Did you guys get bored by all the sex? haha
> 
> This was my longest fic yet and I hope you guys liked it! Writing it was so fun, even though things got rocky at some point. I'm still unsure about a few things, but I'm happy I finally finally got to post it! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!!! <33


End file.
